La pointe du glas
by AudeSnape
Summary: Après la guerre, Ron revient de ses vacances d'Egypte avec de nombreuses potions. A partir de ce moment-là, une nouvelle amitié se forme entre lui, Harry et Drago. Une nouvelle alliance nécessaire à chacun d'eux pour se reconstruire et continuer à vivre. (Snarry léger)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _La pointe du glas_

 **Raiting** : _T_

 **Pairing** : _HP/SS_

 **Disclamer** : _Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée de l'histoire. (et l'histoire)_

 **Statut** : _terminé_

 **Résumé** : _Après la guerre, Ron revient de ses vacances d'Egypte avec de nombreuses potions. A partir de ce moment-là, une nouvelle amitié se forme entre lui, Harry et Drago. Une nouvelle alliance nécessaire à chacun d'eux pour se reconstruire et continuer à vivre._

 **Cover** _: Un grand merci à Epsilon Snape qui a bien voulu me faire l'image de mon histoire !_

 **Bêta** : _Merci à Epsi qui a relu cette histoire et que je n'ai finalement pas tuée après avoir écrit 50 fois "répétition"._

 **NdA** : _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je reviens avec un petit Snarry (je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait très longtemps que je n'en avais pas écrit !). Une trame que je gardais depuis un certain moment et l'histoire est enfin née ! Quatre jours, peu de sommeil, peu de sortie, juste de l'écriture quasi non-stop… j'espère vraiment que cette histoire va vous plaire !_

 _Cette histoire, normalement OS, sera publié en **2 parties** ! Elle est finie et il ne me reste qu'à corriger la deuxième partie._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Ron regarda le sac sans fond qu'il avait ramené d'Egypte, offert par Bill. Il y avait dedans une centaine, au moins, de flacons qu'il avait achetés là-bas. Dedans se trouvait une potion, un liquide qui apparemment, serait un anti-dépresseur et un énergisant à la fois. Enfin... c'était ce qu'il avait compris, mais il n'avait assimilé qu'un mot sur deux venant du vendeur, celui-ci parlant arabe et Ron le parlant très mal.

Il en avait pris un grand nombre car après avoir pu le tester gratuitement, il s'était rendu compte de son efficacité incroyable. Il avait alors pensé à son retour à Poudlard, aux ASPIC qu'il devait préparer cette année-là, ainsi qu'aux souvenirs de la guerre, de la bataille finale qui lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Si une simple potion pouvait l'aider pendant sa septième année, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Toutes ses économies y étaient passées. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Bill, trop honteux de devoir avoir recours à de telles choses pour tenir le coup. Il avait alors utilisé ce sac pour cacher son secret.

Il le rangea près de sa valise, s'installa à côté de Hermione et regarda quelques secondes Harry qui lisait un livre de Potions. Quand il sentit le train démarrer, il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de dormir quelques instants.

###

Deux mois plus tard, Ron voyait son meilleur ami se décomposer de jour en jour. Harry ne dormait presque pas, n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit et tentait désespérément de suivre les cours, en vain.

Le rouquin prenait sa potion tous les jours, parfois plusieurs fois, autant qu'il lui fallait pour tenir la journée et ses révisions. Son stock diminuait rapidement, mais ce fut un matin, où Harry avait des cernes affreuses autour des yeux, que Ron prit la décision de lui en donner.

\- Harry ?

Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers Ron, essayant d'ignorer ses yeux qui voulaient se refermer et son cou qui était endolori.

Le fils Weasley alla jusqu'à sa valise, attrapa son sac sans fond et prit une de ses fioles encore pleines. Puis il s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami et mit la potion dans sa main.

\- Tu as une pipette dedans. Tu mets deux gouttes sur ta langue, pas plus. Cela va t'aider à tenir tes journées.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une potion que j'ai ramenée d'Égypte. C'est grâce à ça que je tiens depuis le début de l'année. Surtout, n'en parle à personne, je veux pas que ça se sache que je suis obligé de prendre une potion. En plus, Pomfresh pourrait me les confisquer si elle l'apprenait.

\- Mais il y a quoi dedans ?

\- Aucune idée... tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle fonctionne !

Ron se releva du lit, alla prendre son sac de cours et descendit du dortoir.

Harry hésita pendant quelques minutes puis finalement, lorsque ses yeux tentèrent de se refermer de nouveau, il mit deux gouttes sur sa langue avant de prendre ses affaires à son tour et de suivre le même chemin que son meilleur ami.

Une semaine plus tard, le Sauveur lui redemandait un flacon pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron. Ce dernier était content d'avoir réussi à aider Harry, mais encore plus que celui-ci aimait la potion. Il espérait en silence que son meilleur ami allait vouloir continuer à en prendre, ainsi, peut-être qu'il accepterait de participer aux frais car il allait devoir songer à en racheter, mais n'avait plus d'argent pour le faire.

Alors il envoya un hibou à Bill, pour lui demander s'il acceptait qu'il revienne en Egypte pendant les vacances de Noël. Prétextant avoir besoin de se changer les idées, de partir loin de l'Angleterre et des souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient. C'était jouer avec les sentiments de son frère mais il avait besoin de retourner là-bas pour récupérer de la potion. Il ne pouvait pas en parler au briseur de sorts, ne sachant pas comment il pourrait réagir. Il préférait que tout cela soit leur secret, à Harry et lui.

Quelques temps plus tard, Bill lui répondit favorablement et Ron se décida alors à demander de l'argent à son meilleur ami pour refaire le stock. Harry accepta et lui donna sa part, qui était bien plus importante que les économies de Ron.

Les semaines passèrent. Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais semblé aussi intéressés par leurs cours et n'avaient jamais eu d'aussi bonnes notes. Même Hermione était agréablement surprise de voir leur motivation à avoir leurs ASPIC. Les professeurs, qui au départ avaient été inquiets de remarquer que Harry était au plus mal, avaient été heureux de le voir se reprendre et se motiver, malgré tout, ils le surveillaient en espérant qu'il n'allait pas rechuter aussi vite.

Tout se passa alors pour le mieux jusqu'à un entraînement de Quidditch, une semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Harry et Ron retournaient à leur vestiaire et prirent leur douche heureux et épuisés par le sport. Ils se changeaient tranquillement quand Ron commença à s'énerver.

\- Bordel. Non, non, non...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry en remettant son tee-shirt.

\- Non... Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Ron ?

\- La potion ! Elle est plus là !

Harry s'approcha rapidement, attrapa le sac de son ami et vérifia à son tour.

\- Je te dis que les flacons ne sont plus là ! cria Ron en récupérant ses affaires.

\- Mais tu les avais sur toi ? commença à s'énerver Harry. Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'avais plus que deux flacons, je voulais te les donner pour que tu les gardes pendant tes vacances.,

\- Attends... tu veux dire que c'étaient les deux derniers ?

Le regard de Harry se changea, il était noir et dangereux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me les as pas donnés dans les dortoirs ? cria le brun en poussant violemment son ami.

\- Parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais en ce moment, Seamus et Dean sont toujours collés ensemble dans les dortoirs justement ! Pas facile d'être seuls !

Leurs deux amis Gryffondors, Seamus et Dean, s'étaient mis ensemble depuis plus d'un mois et il y avait désormais de nombreuses situations gênantes dans leur dortoir. Neville, Ron ou Harry évitaient maintenant le plus possible leur pièce à eux, tant il leur était arrivé de rentrer au mauvais moment.

\- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi idiot, hurla Harry en récupérant son sac. Tu te débrouilles, mais tu les retrouves !

Il se dirigea vers la sortie tout en ignorant les excuses de son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter. Cette potion, il en avait besoin, il ne voulait pas se retrouver sans et malheureusement c'était ce qui allait arriver car il ne lui en restait pas assez pour tenir toutes les vacances.

Harry qui depuis la fin de la guerre, faisait de nombreux cauchemars et n'arrivait pas à trouver un sommeil réparateur. Son cerveau repassait les images de la batailles, du sang, des corps alignés dans la grande salle, de Voldemort lui lançant les doloris et le sort de mort. Il avait bien tenté de demander à Pomfresh et Snape de lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais ils refusaient, arguant qu'il fallait traiter le mal à la racine et pas juste superficiellement.

La potion que Ron lui avait donné avait été la solution. Il avait pu suivre les cours sans aucun problème et même s'il dormait toujours mal, après quelques gouttes, il se sentait plus réveillé que jamais.

Il était vraiment en colère contre son ami. Ces flacons étaient tellement importants et lui avait pris le risque de les sortir du dortoir !

Harry regagna le château, sans remarquer que plusieurs mètres devant lui, se trouvait Drago Malefoy.

###

Harry ne parla pas une seule fois à Ron jusqu'aux vacances. Il essayait de garder le plus de potion possible mais avait constaté avec énervement, qu'il ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à Noël. Sa colère contre son ami avait alors augmenté et ce dernier ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois avant son départ. Ils étaient tous les deux devant la porte de leur dernier cours, celui de potion. Ron avait attrapé le bras de son ami et lui avait promis de ramener plus de flacons que la première fois. Harry s'était alors détaché de lui et était parti, sans voir le regard envieux de Drago sur eux deux.

Les vacances commençaient bien. Harry était en froid avec son meilleur ami. Ron était parti le coeur lourd en Egypte. Hermione avait vu ses deux amis s'éloigner sans qu'aucun d'eux n'accepte d'expliquer les raisons de cette distance soudaine et était rentrée chez elle pour les vacances.

Hermione était retournée chercher ses parents en Australie durant les grandes vacances. Elle avait eu du mal à les retrouver mais sa patience avait porté ses fruits. Elle avait réussi à rendre la mémoire à sa famille et voulait désormais passer plus de temps avec eux. Elle avait besoin de ça pour se pardonner.

Harry se retrouvait alors seul à Poudlard. Seul avec un flacon presque vide. Il ne lui fallut que deux jours pour le finir entièrement. Deux jours où il en profita pour s'avancer le plus possible sur ses devoirs. Puis lorsqu'il n'eut plus de potion, sa fatigue le reprit en force. Elle semblait même insurmontable.

A peine quarante-huit heures sans potion et Harry se retrouva dans son lit à ne plus réussir à bouger. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, lever le petit doigt était impossible. C'était à peine s'il réussissait à ouvrir les paupières.

Il n'y avait plus aucun Gryffondor dans la tour, tous étaient partis. Après la guerre, tout le monde voulait profiter de sa famille autant que possible, Harry, lui, avait juste fait le choix d'être seul pour la première fois, car quand Voldemort était mort, il était resté chez les Weasley. Il avait été entouré pendant de nombreux mois et profitait désormais d'un calme relatif. Certes, il y avait les repas en comité réduit, dans la Grande Salle, mais il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait à côté. Enfin… plus maintenant.

Il était là dans son lit, épuisé, ne pouvant bouger, se retourner ou juste regarder le plafond. Il avait envie de vomir et espérait que son corps allait accepter de bouger si son estomac s'y mettait.

Parfois, son esprit partait et Harry pouvait alors profiter d'un peu de sommeil, mais chaque réveil semblait encore plus difficile que le précédent.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, dans son lit, mais il entendit du bruit venir des escaliers. Harry aurait voulu parler, les prévenir qu'il était là et que ça allait mal mais sa bouche ne voulait plus bouger.

\- Potter ? Vous allez bien ?

Ca, c'était la voix de Madame Pomfresh, Harry aurait pu le parier.

Une main douce se posa sur son front, puis sa joue.

\- Il faut le transporter à l'infirmerie Minerva.

McGonagall était là aussi ?

Harry essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux, de voir les personnes qui étaient présentes, mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes…

\- On l'emmène.

Il sentit le sort de lévitation et alors qu'il aurait dû avoir l'impression que son corps devenait léger, il eut l'impression qu'on lui mettait une masse sur le ventre pour le mettre à terre. Ce poids faisait mal, extrêmement mal. Il ouvrit, ou plutôt essaya d'ouvrir, la bouche, mais seul un gémissement glissa hors de ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Poppy ? demanda la professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais si un simple sort semble lui faire mal, ça peut être grave… je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Severus pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe, je pense. Allez le chercher, je m'occupe de Harry.

Des pas s'éloignèrent, sûrement était-ce Minerva qui partait.

Pas Severus Snape. Avait envie de dire Harry. Depuis qu'il connaissait la véritable personne qui se cachait derrière ces robes noires et ce caractère cynique, il n'avait pas osé se retrouver seul avec lui dans une même pièce.

Harry l'avait sauvé en demandant à des membres de l'Ordre d'aller chercher son professeur dans la cabane hurlante. Suite à cela, il avait réussi à innocenter Severus, tout en évitant de montrer ses souvenirs au Magenmagot. Bien sûr, l'homme ne l'avait pas remercié, mais il était plus agréable avec lui et Harry prenait cela comme le témoignage de sa reconnaissance.

Snape avait alors repris son poste de Professeur de Potion après la guerre et Harry n'arrivait plus à le voir comme l'homme horrible que tout le monde dépeignait.

Pomfresh continua son chemin, accélérant son pas pour arriver plus vite à l'infirmerie. Le Gryffondor supportait de moins en moins le sort de lévitation et espérait être vite reposé sur un lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les souhaits de Harry étaient exaucés. La masse qu'il ressentait sur son ventre partit et même si son état n'était toujours pas correcte, c'était toujours ça de moins.

Sa paupière droite s'ouvrit, grâce au pouce de l'infirmière, et se referma.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez parler ?

Harry voulut dire non, mais sa bouche ne bougea pas. Il voulut alors faire non de la tête, mais ses muscles refusèrent d'obéir.

Après quelques secondes et un soupir de Poppy, celle-ci murmura :

\- Je prends ça pour un non…

Les nausées reprirent de plus belle et Harry voulait retomber dans l'inconscience, juste pour ne plus sentir son corps et ces envies de vomir.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Potter, Potter, Potter… décidément, même la guerre finie, vous voulez continuer d'être le centre de l'attention.

\- Severus ! s'indigna l'infirmière.

Harry remercia mentalement Madame Pomfresh de prendre sa défense, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui même.

\- Il se passe quoi alors ?

Une main se posa sur son front. Celle-ci était moins féminine, elle était plus grande et la peau était dure, signe que ces mains avaient travaillé avec le temps.

\- Une fièvre intense, il n'arrive pas à parler, encore moins bouger. Le simple sort de lévitation semblait le faire souffrir, je n'ose pas lancer celui de diagnostic s'il réagit comme ça.

Severus grogna.

Harry entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait et aussitôt après, un linge frais était sur son front. Cette sensation de fraîcheur lui fit un bien fou.

\- Il faut malgré tout lui lancer ce sort Poppy, s'il semble mal réagir à la magie, il vaut mieux lui donner une seule potion, la bonne, qui saurait le guérir plutôt que plusieurs, au hasard, qui pourraient aggraver son état.

\- Je comprends… oui.

\- Potter, on va sûrement vous faire mal, mais on doit trouver ce que vous avez.

Oui, allez-y. Il voulait leur dire de faire ce qu'il fallait, mais il sentait son esprit retomber dans l'inconscience.

###

\- Rien, il n'y a rien ! Tout va bien ! s'énerva Pomfresh.

\- Il y a forcément quelque chose. Vous avez vu comme moi la réaction de son corps au sort. Ces tremblements, ces spasmes ne pouvaient pas être feints !

\- Je sais !

Harry revenait à lui alors qu'il entendait son professeur de potions et l'infirmière se disputer. Apparemment, son corps avait réagi un peu violemment au sort… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce n'était pas que de la fatigue… ça ne pouvait pas être que ça. Est-ce qu'il était malade et la potion l'avait en quelque sorte soigné ?

\- On pourrait peut-être tester un anti-douleur ? Peut-être que ça pourrait aider ? demanda Pomfresh.

\- Pourquoi pas… de toute façon, nous n'avons aucune piste sur ce qu'il a.

Harry sentit un flacon être mis contre ses lèvres, puis un liquide couler dans sa bouche.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes mais le jeune homme réussit à ouvrir les yeux et à observer ce qui l'entourait. Bien sûr, tout était flou sans ses lunettes, mais il était heureux que son corps recommence à lui obéir.

\- Potter ? appela Snape.

Harry tenta de lever sa main, mais il était encore trop tôt. La potion agissait doucement et son corps recommençait à peine à répondre. Membre après membre, il put faire fonctionner ses muscles. D'abord la tête, qu'il put tourner pour regarder l'infirmerie. Puis les mains et pieds. Ensuite les bras et les jambes et enfin, tout son corps bougea normalement.

Il ne se sentait plus lourd et n'avait plus mal partout. Il ouvrit la bouche et put enfin sortir son premier mot de la journée :

\- Merci.

\- Sérieusement Potter ? Une simple potion anti-douleur et ça va mieux ? Vous nous avez joué la comédie ou vous avez encore voulu faire quelque chose de peu ordinaire ?

\- Severus ! Laissez-le tranquille.

Harry s'assit dans le lit et leva son regard vers son professeur. Aussitôt, la pièce tanga, ses nausées le reprirent et il n'eut que le temps de vomir à côté de son lit avant de sentir de nouveau une chape de plomb reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

\- J'ai mal à la tête, murmura Harry.

C'était si soudain, il avait l'impression d'avoir un troupeau d'hippogriffes dans sa boîte crânienne qui s'amusait à écraser son cerveau à l'aide de leurs sabots.

\- Allongez-vous, conseilla Poppy en le ramenant dans le fond du lit.

\- J'ai mal, répéta Harry.

\- On a compris Potter, s'énerva Severus.

\- Mal…

Harry ferma les yeux et entendit des acouphènes. Bruits parasites qui s'intensifièrent au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles.

Tout à coup, à côté de lui, Poppy hurla, mais pourquoi ?

Puis plus rien. Sa migraine était partie, les bruits parasites aussi. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut le temps de voir les bris de verre au sol avant de s'évanouir.

###

Harry rouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était seul. Depuis combien de temps s'était-il évanoui ? Il se redressa et remarqua que son corps recommençait doucement à lui faire mal partout. Pomfresh ne pouvait-elle pas lui redonner une potion anti-douleur ? Cela semblait avoir fonctionné l'instant d'avant. Bon… peut-être pas longtemps, mais peut-être qu'avec une dose plus forte, il irait mieux.

Il essaya de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, mais ne put s'empêcher de gémir tant son corps redevenait lourd.

\- Potter !

Harry leva les yeux vers l'infirmière qui se pressa à ses côtés.

\- Rallongez-vous tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Je peux avoir une nouvelle potion anti-douleur ? demanda Harry en se remettant dans le fond de son lit.

\- Vous rigolez ? Avec ce qu'il vous est arrivé, c'est hors de question !

\- Arrivé ?

\- Potter, vous vous êtes évanoui il y a vingt-quatre heures après avoir perdu le contrôle de votre magie, qui pour vous prévenir, a brisé toutes les fenêtres de l'infirmerie !

Harry tenta de regarder les vitres, mais sans ses lunettes, il ne savait dire si celles-ci étaient cassées ou pas.

\- Elles ont été réparées depuis, heureusement avec la neige qui tombe ! expliqua Pomfresh qui avait suivi son regard. Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ?

\- Je recommence à avoir mal dans tout le corps…

Harry regarda ses vêtements, il portait désormais un pyjama blanc que Pomfresh avait dans ses placards pour les patients. Il n'osait imaginer, mais sûrement s'était-il fait dessus pendant son inconscience et avait dû être lavé et changé. Il aurait peut-être dû se sentir gêné, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler ça.

\- On ne peut malheureusement rien faire pour ça… Par contre, je peux vous apporter à manger.

\- Je veux une potion anti-douleur pas un morceau de pain ! hurla Harry en foudroyant du regard l'infirmière.

\- Pardon ? fit-elle d'une voix basse et menaçante.

\- Excusez-moi… je ne voulais pas vous parler comme ça.

Harry sentit des larmes poindre à ses yeux. Il s'en voulait d'avoir parlé comme ça.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

\- Je… je suis fatigué, désolé.

Effectivement, quelque chose n'allait pas, ses émotions étaient détraquées. Le manque de sommeil ne devait pas aider et Harry se dit qu'il était préférable qu'il dorme un petit peu, il pourrait toujours manger plus tard.

Les jours passèrent et rien ne changea. Harry ne se ré-évanouit pas, mais il avait mal dans le corps, vomissait de temps en temps et avait de brusques changements d'humeur. Un matin, il s'était même disputé avec son professeur de potions avant de fondre en larmes. Snape, qui n'avait pas su quoi faire sur le moment, avait juste tourné les talons et était parti sans un mot. Harry nota tout de même que son corps lui semblait toujours lourd, mais pas autant qu'au départ. Il pouvait au moins bouger et parler contrairement aux premiers jours.

Pomfresh le laissa sortir, mais il avait l'obligation de retourner à l'infirmerie le soir. Harry accepta les conditions. De toute façon, la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment au plus au point, était la potion de Ron. Il dormait de plus en plus mal, reperdait l'appétit et il recommençait à faire des cauchemars sur la guerre.

Tout cela dura jusqu'à la rentrée.

Poppy lui donna l'autorisation de retourner en cours et bizarrement, vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Harry allait mieux. Elle le laissa partir pour qu'il retourne dans son dortoir, mais elle demanda aux professeurs de le surveiller. De son point de vue, soit la maladie d'Harry était psychologique, et alors peut-être que le retour de ses amis à la rentrée, arrangerait son état. Soit il s'agissait d'une vraie maladie, d'un symptôme de quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave dont ils ne connaissaient pas encore la cause.

Severus et Minerva, qui avaient été spectateurs de ses symptômes, étaient encore plus surpris de voir Harry aller mieux en si peu de temps.

L'amélioration de son état était en effet liée à la rentrée, plus particulièrement, au retour de Ron. Ce dernier avait pu ramener un stock très important d'Egypte, plus du double de la dernière fois. Il avait failli se faire prendre par son frère mais avait réussi à cacher une nouvelle fois ses achats.

Harry, qui avait alors repris de la potion, se sentait en forme. Il était sûr qu'elle l'aidait à aller mieux. Il se disait que l'infirmière n'avait juste pas trouvé sa maladie et que le liquide qu'il prenait quotidiennement, était une sorte de remède.

Par la même occasion, le brun s'était réconcilié avec son ami. Il lui avait pardonné et avait préféré taire ce qu'il s'était passé durant les vacances.

La routine recommença à s'installer. Harry et Ron prenaient leur potion, suivaient les cours, terminaient leurs devoir en avance, allaient à la bibliothèque pour continuer de s'instruire. Le tout encore plus intensément qu'avant les vacances.

Hermione les regardait faire avec suspicion. Si au départ, elle avait trouvé cela bien, désormais, elle trouvait ça louche. Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas surtout, c'était qu'elle avait l'impression que ses amis se mettaient à fond dans leur étude et le Quidditch et oubliaient le reste. Plus de sorties auprès du lac, aucune visite à Hagrid, il n'y avait plus de moment de détente…

Harry et Ron, sans le savoir, avaient Hermione qui les surveillait, en plus des professeurs.

Malgré ces surveillances, personne ne put empêcher l'altercation entre Drago et les deux Gryffondors.

C'était un après-midi, après un entraînement de Quidditch. Le Serpentard débarqua dans leur vestiaire, plaqua Ron contre le mur et hurla :

\- Je veux un des flacons que tu avais dans ton sac avant les vacances !

Harry sortit aussitôt sa baguette et la pointa sur son ennemi.

\- Lâche-le, Malefoy.

\- Non ! Pas avant d'avoir au moins un flacon !

Le brun attrapa le col du blond, et tira dessus pour le forcer à lâcher son ami. Puis il lui colla son poing sur son nez, celui-ci se mit à saigner aussitôt.

\- C'était toi ! Salopard ! C'est toi qui avait volé la potion, hurla Harry en enfonçant sa baguette sous le menton de Drago.

\- D'accord, obtempéra ce dernier. J'avoue, c'est moi. Je voulais surtout vous emmerder mais… bordel, j'en ai besoin !

Harry attrapa le vêtement de son ennemi et le colla contre le mur. Pendant de longues secondes, il le secoua violemment, puis il leva de nouveau son poing. Drago, instinctivement, mit ses mains devant son visage, mais le poing ne s'abattit jamais. Ron avait attrapé le poignet de son ami avant qu'il ne commence à le tabasser.

\- On se calme Harry, fit-il d'une voix dure.

\- Mais merde ! C'est à cause de lui que j'étais… que je n'en avais plu !

\- Je sais, mais si tu l'amoches, on va avoir des problèmes.

Harry regarda Drago, puis son poing levé, et enfin son meilleur ami. Il grogna un coup et lâcha brusquement le blond.

\- C'est hors de question qu'il en ait ! hurla le brun.

\- Non, je dirais rien, je mettrai la main à la poche, je peux avoir de l'argent quand vous voulez, supplia Drago.

Ce n'était pas du style du Serpentard de venir quémander ainsi. Harry se rappela soudain de ses vacances où son caractère avait beaucoup changé et se demandait si Drago n'était pas malade également.

\- Harry, murmura Ron en s'approchant de son ami. On pourrait avoir un plus gros stock si on acceptait.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Non ! Réfléchis, on ne va peut-être pas se revoir pendant les grandes vacances et il faudra bien que tu en aies d'avance. Moi aussi, et… lui aussi, termina-t-il en faisant un geste vers Drago. Et puis je ne pourrais pas retourner indéfiniment en Egypte.

Harry devait admettre qu'il avait raison et que l'argent de Malefoy était la bienvenue. Alors il accepta, mais pas de gaieté de coeur et il partit sans attendre son ami.

Ron resta quelques instants de plus. Drago, qui essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez, regarda le rouquin et d'une voix faible, lui dit :

\- Merci… si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais dans un sale état.

\- Rappelle-toi bien que ce n'est pas pour toi que je fais ça, grogna Ron en donnant un mouchoir au blond pour son nez.

\- Merci quand même.

Ron soupira et ajouta :

\- Bon, je te donnerai un flacon demain matin, au cours de Sortilèges.

\- Demain ? Ce soir se n'est pas possible ou-

\- Demain !

Drago accepta, et partit, sans insister. En effet, sa façon d'être n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Il était vraiment mou et suppliant, pas du tout le Malefoy que tout le monde connaissait.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron donnèrent le flacon à Drago et ce dernier leur annonça qu'il avait contacté son père et aurait de l'argent assez rapidement. Les trois hommes se promirent que tout ceci serait un secret entre eux. Ils ne devaient en parler à personne.

###

Janvier passa, Février également. Tout semblait aller mieux. Harry réussissait à suivre les cours, à travailler malgré ses insomnies et à oublier la guerre. Il ne demandait pas plus que ça.

Mais alors que tout semblait aller bien, Harry commençait à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. La potion ne devait pas assez l'aider car il avait l'impression que sa magie lui échappait. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin par exemple, les rideaux de son lit étaient ouverts, alors qu'il les avait fermés la veille. Si au début, il avait cru à une farce de ses amis, il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Puis il arrivait que des objets tombent près de lui, un tableau, une tenture… Là aussi, Harry avait cru que les Serpentards, ou ses amis, étaient dans le coup, mais il avait dû se faire à l'idée que ce n'était pas le cas, quand plusieurs tableaux étaient tombés un jour, alors qu'il était seul dans un couloir. Il avait dû s'excuser auprès des peintures et les avait raccrochés.

Alors Harry augmentait sa dose de potion, il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle sur lui. Pendant un temps, cela sembla fonctionner, puis un vendredi soir du mois de mars, en cours de potion, le feu sous son chaudron s'était anormalement intensifié. Il avait tenté de résoudre le problème avant que son professeur n'arrive, en vain.

\- Potter ! Vous savez lire je crois ? Ou alors votre vue a tellement diminué que vos lunettes ne sont plus adaptées et que vous ne pouvez pas lire la phrase affichée au tableau ! "Toute la préparation se fera à feu doux !". Diminuez-moi ce feu !

Harry attrapa sa baguette et tenta de diminuer le feu, mais la flamme sembla même prendre de l'ampleur.

\- Potter !

\- J'y… j'y arrive pas !

La potion commençait à changer de couleur de plus en plus rapidement, elle bouillait et semblait vouloir déborder du chaudron.

\- Incapable !

Le professeur sortit sa propre baguette et diminua le feu. Il fit aussi disparaître la potion, qui était bonne à être recommencée.

\- Reprenez tout depuis le début.

Snape n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que toutes les fioles et flacons qui se trouvaient sur la paillasse de Harry, explosèrent. Ce dernier s'éloigna de la table et regarda les autres élèves pour savoir qui lui faisait ça, mais tous semblaient inquiets de voir les bris de verre partout. Le Gryffondor devait se faire une raison, sa magie recommençait à dysfonctionner. Il tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami, qui ne semblait pas rassuré également, puis vers Hermione, qui avait les yeux plissés, comme si elle essayait de comprendre.

Et enfin, il regarda de nouveau son professeur.

\- Sortez tous ! ordonna Snape qui ne lâchait pas du regard le jeune homme.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Il ne fallait pas discuter ses ordres.

Quand le dernier élève claqua la porte, Snape fit un geste à Harry pour lui demander de le suivre.

Les deux hommes allèrent dans le laboratoire privé du professeur. Le Gryffondor le connaissait pour avoir déjà eu des cours d'Occlumencie dans cet endroit.

\- Asseyez-vous Potter.

Harry s'installa sur le seul siège présent dans la pièce et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Une nausée commençait à le prendre et il essayait de penser à autre chose avant de vider le contenu de son estomac sur le sol du laboratoire. Son instinct lui disait que son professeur ne verrait pas ça d'un bon oeil.

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, un sort lui arriver dessus, quand il leva les yeux vers Snape, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de diagnostic. Le professeur avait les yeux rivés sur un parchemin qui détaillait l'état de santé du jeune homme.

\- Rien… pourtant votre magie est instable ! s'énerva Snape en brûlant le parchemin. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Potter ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Ca vous est déjà arrivé avant aujourd'hui ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche et se demanda pendant un quart de seconde s'il devait dire la vérité ou pas.

\- Non.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? insista Snape, les yeux plissés, comme s'il décelait son mensonge.

\- Oui, je l'aurais remarqué.

Le professeur ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait alors qu'il l'avait sous les yeux.

\- Potter, cet incident fait étrangement écho à ce qu'il vous est arrivé pendant les vacances. Il se passe quelque cho-

\- C'est faux, je n'ai pas mal partout, je peux bouger et je n'ai pas de migraine.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ! s'énerva Snape en se rapprochant de son élève. Parlez-moi, rajouta-t-il d'une voix plus calme, presque… douce ?

Harry déglutit un peu en voyant son aîné si proche de lui. Il était penché sur sa chaise et son visage était à plusieurs centimètres du sien. Si à une époque, il aurait eu peur de se retrouver ainsi, désormais, il n'en était rien. Il se surprit même à vouloir poser sa main sur la joue pâle de son professeur, à vouloir caresser la cicatrice qu'il voyait sur son cou. Son regard dériva même sur ces lèvres claires, légèrement entrouvertes.

Le Gryffondor, paniqua légèrement en comprenant le fil de ses pensées et bouscula l'homme pour fuir. Snape le laissa faire, surpris de ce départ précipité.

Le jeune homme courut jusqu'aux toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine.

Il posa ses paumes sur la porte ainsi que son front. Il avait besoin de calmer les battements de son coeur. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant un instant. Harry ne voulait même pas savoir ce que c'était.

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas attiré par les femmes. C'était pour cela qu'il avait arrêté sa relation avec Ginny, il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était attiré par les muscles des hommes, par leur virilité et la force qui se dégageait d'eux.

Si ce que ressentait Harry, vis à vis de Snape, avait changé avec la guerre, il ne pensait pas que cela avait tant évolué. Après, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une envie passagère, comme une sorte de curiosité. Le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas être attiré par cet homme. Il était plus âgé que lui, bien trop sombre, bien trop… bien trop ce qui l'avait attiré plus d'une fois. Oui. Snape était attirant.

Harry tapa sa tête par petits coups sur la porte de la cabine. Il devait faire partir ces pensées bien trop gênantes pour lui. Il avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser comme la réussite de ses études, ses problèmes de santé. Il n'avait pas le temps de commencer à rêvasser sur un homme qui, certes l'attirait, mais qui était inaccessible.

Il sortit des toilettes et se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque. Travailler lui ferait du bien. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant d'aller manger.

Pendant un peu plus d'une heure, le Gryffondor travailla sur son devoir de Métamorphose, même si parfois, ses pensées dérivaient sur son professeur de potions, il n'en laissa rien paraître. C'était brutal ce qui venait de lui arriver et il ne pouvait pas l'admettre aussi facilement.

Le soir même, au repas, Harry sentait le regard de Snape sur son dos.

Ce dernier sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son élève, il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction et son départ précipité et ne savait pas si c'était lié avec ses problèmes de santé. Severus était allé voir Madame Pomfresh pour lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé et elle lui avait demandé de garder un oeil encore plus vigilant sur lui.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser approcher et semblait encore moins disposé à parler.

Severus soupira et regarda à sa gauche, Sibylle Trelawney semblait en plein débat sur la signification des astres avec Aurora Sinistra. A sa droite, Pomona Chourave parlait à Filius Flitwick d'une nouvelle plante découverte en Egypte qui semblait être dangereuse si on ne savait pas la travailler. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent une nouvelle fois vers son élève. Celui-ci le l'observait également et pendant quelques secondes, leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Que cache-t-il ? Mais Severus était à mille lieux de connaître tous ses secrets.

###

Jusqu'aux vacances, Severus garda un oeil sur Harry. Il remarqua que sa magie lui faisait défaut parfois, et s'il tenta encore quelques fois de lui parler, il semblait toujours poser ses questions à un mur.

Hermione aussi surveillait Harry. L'anicroche en cours de potions, lui avait fait ouvrir un peu les yeux. Elle voyait désormais les petits incidents quand il était là. Elle remarquait aussi ses changements d'humeur. C'étaient de petites choses et pas vraiment perceptibles, mais la jeune femme qui n'y avait pas fait attention à une époque, les remarquait.

Ron de son côté, si parfois il était irritable, sa magie n'avait pas de problème et se disait que les ennuis de son ami n'étaient pas liés à cette potion. Dans un sens, cela le rassura.

Harry voyait sa magie dysfonctionner, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir empiré, dans un sens, cela le rassura. Il prenait plus de potion qu'en début d'année mais ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Pour lui, cela était nécessaire pour éviter que sa santé se dégrade. En plus de ces problèmes, il avait désormais son professeur de potions sur le dos. Ce dernier lui posait de plus en plus de questions, semblait toujours l'observer. Harry avait du mal à le supporter, car plus il faisait toutes ces choses, plus il sentait son attirance le tirailler de l'intérieur. Si au départ, il avait essayé de se persuader qu'elle n'existait pas, que ce n'était qu'une passade, il avait dû s'avouer plus tard que c'était plus que ça.

Alors le Gryffondor abordait les vacances avec angoisse. Harry était avec ses amis sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard et essayait d'ignorer le fait qu'il serait seul pendant deux semaines et que Snape allait sûrement tenter de le voir ou de le faire parler.

Hermione annonça qu'elle allait chercher un compartiment pour eux. Laissant les deux amis seuls. Ron regarda le quai qui se vidait et tendit un sac de toile à son ami.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste mais ça devrait le faire pour les deux semaines.

Harry allait attraper le sac quand une main l'harponna avant lui.

\- Et moi ? Moi aussi j'en ai presque plus, dit Drago, énervé. J'ai tout aussi le droit d'en avoir pour les vacances ! On avait passé un deal.

Harry attrapa le Serpentard par son col et lui donna un coup de poing. Surpris, celui-là tomba à terre où Harry le suivit pour continuer à le frapper. Ron tentait bien de retenir son ami, mais celui-ci était rentré dans une rage folle. Finalement, Harry fut écarté par une poigne beaucoup plus forte, celle de Severus Snape.

\- Potter !

\- Lâchez-moi ! hurla Harry en essayant de se débattre.

\- Potter, calmez-vous !

Hagrid arriva et releva Drago qui éloigna aussitôt les mains du géant, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Minerva, qui surveillait les départs également, soigna rapidement l'élève de Serpentard, dont le nez était déjà gonflé et saignant. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et le dévisagea. Jamais il n'avait été aussi violent envers quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Vous deux, allez dans le train, ordonna Snape à Drago et Ron.

\- Non ! hurla Harry qui commença à paniquer.

Il n'avait plus qu'un flacon, il devait récupérer le sac. Il en avait besoin.

Mais déjà, les deux élèves entraient dans un wagon. Harry n'eut que le temps de voir Ron arracher le sac des mains de Drago et la porte se referma derrière eux.

\- Non ! hurla Harry à pleins poumons.

Il faillit tomber au sol, tant la détresse le brûlait de l'intérieur. Ce ne fut que grâce à son professeur de potions qu'il put tenir debout. Il voulait pleurer, crier, taper tout ce qui bougeait…

Il n'avait pas assez de potion.

\- Merlin, Potter, calmez-vous, dit Severus d'une voix plus calme.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Reprenez-vous ! fit Minerva à son tour.

\- Harry, ça ne va pas ? demanda Hagrid qui voyait le Gryffondor rouge de colère.

Harry se défit de l'emprise de Snape et courut jusqu'au château, loin du train qui emportait ses flacons, loin de ses professeurs qui tenteraient de le faire parler.

Il aurait une retenue, il en était sûr, mais à ce moment-là, il n'en avait rien à faire. Ses amis étaient partis, la potion avec eux.

###

Le flacon de Harry dura quatre jours, puis l'angoisse le tirailla lorsqu'il prit les deux dernières gouttes. Il était malade, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas que la maladie refasse surface comme la dernière fois. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il arrivait à éviter les repas, où il savait qu'il croiserait ses professeurs et à la place, allait manger dans la cuisine où les elfes étaient toujours heureux de le nourrir.

Snape tentait de le coincer dans un couloir depuis le début des vacances et le Gryffondor réussissait à l'éviter à chaque fois. McGonagall lui avait aussi envoyé des courriers et il ne les avait pas ouverts. Sûrement allaient-ils lui coller une retenue dès la rentrée pour sa bagarre, mais Harry ne voulait pas le voir, il savait que ses professeurs tenteraient de le faire parler. Sauf que le manque de potion allait sûrement le renvoyer à l'infirmerie et Snape serait alors là, Minerva aussi.

Les craintes de Harry se réalisèrent. Vingt-quatre heures après les dernières gouttes, le Gryffondor fut de nouveau très mal. Néanmoins cette fois-ci, il n'était pas dans son lit. Il s'écroula dans un couloir du troisième étage. Son corps était devenu tout à coup lourd et impossible à lever. Il avait mal partout et avait envie de vomir.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta au sol. Tout ce qu'il vit, fut son professeur de potions courir vers lui et tenter de le faire parler. Malheureusement, plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Snape l'avait alors soulevé et porté à l'infirmerie. Cette fois-ci, il n'utilisa pas de sort, sachant très bien la réaction que Harry avait eu la dernière fois. Ce dernier voulait lui dire de le lâcher, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, même s'il savait que c'était faux, mais il ne voulait pas sentir la douce odeur de menthe et d'herbe fraîche de sa robe.

Quand Harry sentit un matelas sous lui, ses yeux se fermèrent et refusèrent de se rouvrir. Il était à l'infirmerie, au moins, ils allaient l'aider.

Malade. Il était malade. Il voulait leur dire, mais même eux ne trouvaient pas ce qu'il avait. Harry avait besoin de sa potion et ça, personne ne le comprenait.

\- La même chose que la dernière fois ? demanda Pomfresh auprès de son lit.

\- Je pense.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ! s'énerva l'infirmière en posant sa main sur son front. Il a de la fièvre, comme la dernière fois.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé dans un couloir, j'ai l'impression que c'est fulgurant.

Oui, ça l'avait été. Si Harry commençait à avoir mal dans ses muscles quelques heures plus tôt, la lourdeur de son corps avait été soudaine.

\- Je ne comprends pas, continua la femme. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que Lucius Malefoy nous a envoyé un message hier pour nous dire que son fils était au plus mal. Les symptômes sont sensiblement les mêmes.

Drago était mal aussi. Lui aussi était malade ?

\- Ca ne peut pas être une épidémie Severus, sinon, nous aurions eu des cas bien plus tôt.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi.

\- Il faudrait peut-être faire revenir Drago Malefoy ici ? proposa Poppy. Nous pourrions peut-être avoir des réponses avec eux deux.

Non. Ils ne parleraient pas. Il en était hors de question.

\- Je vais demander à Lucius.

Des pas s'éloignèrent et Harry supposa qu'il n'y avait plus que Pomfresh à ses côtés.

\- Monsieur Potter, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Il va falloir que vous nous disiez ce qui ne va pas. J'ai peur que votre santé soit en jeu…

Non. Il n'allait rien dire. Quand Ron allait revenir avec la potion, tout irait mieux. Tout irait mieux…

Pourquoi avait-il si mal à la tête ? Les acouphènes étaient également de retour. Harry voulait juste une potion anti-douleur et ce fut sa dernière pensée. Il sombra dans l'inconscience en même temps qu'il entendit du verre se briser.

###

\- Monsieur Malefoy, votre fils ne va pas aussi mal que Monsieur Potter, mais nous faisons tout notre possible pour découvrir quel est l'élément déclencheur, fit la voix de Pomfresh.

\- Lucius, on a peut-être une piste, enfin… nous n'en sommes pas encore sûrs, mais on essaye de faire ce qu'on peut ! dit Snape.

\- Severus, tu sais que je ne m'inquiète pas facilement, mais je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose depuis quelques temps. Il y a quatre mois, Drago m'a demandé de l'argent et suite à cela, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle ! Puis là, il rentre, il passe de crise de nerf en crise de larmes et tu sais qu'il n'a jamais fait ça ! Ensuite, il a commencé à avoir mal partout et il ne bougeait presque plus ! Alors vous faites peut-être de votre mieux ici, mais vous avez intérêt à faire plus parce que votre mieux n'est pas en train de soigner mon fils. Si vous n'arrangez pas les choses, je le ramènerai avec moi et je ferai de vos vies un enfer !

Drago devait être ici, pour que Lucius Malefoy en personne vienne s'énerver contre eux. Etait-il aussi mal que Harry ?

Des pas s'éloignèrent et pendant un instant, le Gryffondor se demanda qui partait. Il eut sa réponse que lorsqu'il entendit la conversation suivante.

\- Vous pensez que les Weasley peuvent savoir quelque chose ? demanda Poppy.

\- Bill Weasley trouve le comportement de son frère étrange. Il parle de sautes d'humeur, de violences et d'un renfermement. Peut-être que cela n'a aucun rapport, mais je lui ai demandé de venir avec lui. J'ai comme le pressentiment que tout cela est lié, grogna Severus.

\- Il n'en a pas parlé à Molly ?

\- Il préférait d'abord nous demander si c'était normal. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas inquiéter sa mère.

Ron était malade aussi ? Existait-il une maladie inconnue dont seule la potion pouvait les soigner ? C'était en tout cas ce que Harry supposait.

Ce dernier tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, il remarqua avec stupéfaction, que son corps lui répondait. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond de l'infirmerie.

\- Potter ! s'exclamèrent les deux adultes en même temps.

\- Moins fort, chuchota Harry.

Sa tête recommençait à lui faire extrêmement mal et les nausées revenaient en force.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Vous nous avez fait très peur, dit l'infirmière en posant un linge humide et frais sur son front.

\- Ah bon ? grogna l'élève.

\- Et bien après avoir brisé toutes les vitres une nouvelle fois, vous vous êtes évanoui, expliqua Snape. Cela, il y a quarante-huit heures ! Décidément, vous n'aimez pas faire les choses comme les autres.

\- Deux jours ? s'étonna Harry, sans relever la pique de son professeur.

\- Oui !

Il était malade et ça s'aggravait. Ron devait revenir avec de la potion, sinon il ne voulait imaginer ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Allait-il s'évanouir encore plus longtemps, ou son coeur allait-il finir par arrêter de battre tout simplement ?

\- Vous devez nous parler maintenant Monsieur Potter, fit Pomfresh d'une voix ferme.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il ne regarda ni l'infirmière, ni son professeur. Il n'allait pas parler.

\- Quel crétin obstiné ! s'écria Snape.

\- Severus !

\- Non ! Potter, vous mettez votre vie en danger, s'énerva-t-il en attrapant les épaules de son élève pour qu'il le regarde. Vous devez tout nous dire avant que votre état n'empire. Je vous signale qu'on ne peut plus aider un homme mort !

Harry plongea son regard dans celui onyx de son professeur. Il avait tout à coup envie de lui dire, de lui parler de cette potion qui l'aidait, car l'homme semblait très inquiet pour lui. Au fond de lui, Harry se disait qu'on ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter pour une personne que l'on détestait, alors… Snape ne le haïssait peut-être pas ?

\- Mais parle ! Harry, parle !

Severus le secoua et cela sembla débloquer quelque chose en Harry. Ce dernier ne savait pas si c'était le tutoiement soudain, l'entente de son prénom par sa bouche, ou tout simplement ses sautes d'humeur, mais il pleura et murmura :

\- Je suis désolé.

Parce qu'il voulait lui dire, lui expliquer, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il avait fait une promesse.

Sa migraine reprit de plus belle et Severus n'eut que le temps de le lâcher avant que Harry ne vomisse par terre. Les acouphènes reprirent et Harry s'évanouit après avoir entendu Snape râler :

\- Ces gamins vont me rendre dingue !

###

\- Bonjour à tous, fit Minerva en se levant de son siège.

Devant elle, se trouvait tous les enseignants de Poudlard, ainsi que Bill Weasley et Lucius Malefoy. Ils étaient tous installés autour d'une grande table de réunion.

\- Je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui pour parler de Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et Ron Weasley. Cette réunion a pour but de trouver une solution à ce qui leur arrive et espérer que cela ne se propage pas. Poppy, vous pouvez expliquer ?

L'infirmière acquiesça, se leva à son tour et commença son monologue :

\- Durant les vacances de Noël, comme vous tous vous savez, nous avons retrouvé Harry dans son lit avec une fièvre intense, une immobilisation complète avec impossibilité de nous parler. Nous l'avons emmené à l'infirmerie et avons constaté que le simple sort de lévitation était douloureux pour lui. Il avait en effet mal dans tout le corps et celui-ci ne supportait plus la magie. Il est tombé plusieurs fois dans des phases d'inconscience, dont l'une des plus longues, vingt-quatre heures, est survenue après une migraine foudroyante, des vomissements, des acouphènes et surtout une violente explosion de magie. Suite à cela, ce n'est plus arrivé et même si Monsieur Potter semblait aller mieux, il continuait d'avoir mal dans son corps, avait des poussées de fièvre ainsi que des changements d'humeur. On a pu remarquer également des insomnies, une perte d'appétit et une baisse de moral. A la rentrée, au mois de janvier, on ne sait pas pourquoi, mais tout est revenu subitement dans l'ordre. Malgré tout, les professeurs ont remarqué des sautes d'humeur. Deux mois plus tard, il y a eu un incident en cours de potions.

Severus, qui était adossé sur le mur, près de la porte de sortie, prit la suite :

\- En effet, au mois de mars, Monsieur Potter ne semblait pas réussir à gérer le feu sous son chaudron. Il avait pourtant sa baguette mais n'a pas réussi à faire ce que j'attendais de lui. Juste après que j'ai arrangé les choses, les fioles de sa paillasse ont explosé.

\- Monsieur Potter a donc, continua Pomfresh, depuis plusieurs mois, une magie un peu… défaillante. Il est régulier qu'il fasse de la magie accidentelle. Que ce soit au cours de métamorphose où il a été incapable de lancer un simple sort d'Accio ou en cours de sortilèges où plusieurs objets, accrochés au mur sont subitement tombés. Minerva avait placé ça sous le coup de la fatigue et Filius s'était dit que Peeves était peut-être dans le coup. Sauf que nous savions inconsciemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

Poppy s'arrêta quelques secondes pour regarder ses collègues, qui l'observaient attentivement, et continua :

\- Le jour du départ des vacances, Severus est intervenu lors d'une bagarre entre Drago et Harry. Harry qui a été anormalement violent et qui semblait paniqué. Cinq jours plus tard, Severus retrouvait Harry, au sol, dans l'incapacité de bouger et me l'amenait à l'infirmerie. Tous les symptômes étaient là. Il y a eu de nouveau une explosion de magie, Monsieur Potter est resté inconscient pendant quarante-huit heures et à peine a-t-il été réveillé que cela a recommencé. Il n'est toujours pas réveillé à ce jour.

\- Cela fait donc combien de temps qu'il est évanoui ? demanda Filius, un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Trois.

Les voix s'élevèrent, tous voulaient savoir comment Pomfresh pouvait s'y prendre pour aider Harry. Minerva les regarda parler en se massant les tempes. Parfois, elle se faisait la réflexion qu'elle devrait arrêter les cours pour se concentrer exclusivement sur la direction, mais elle aimait trop enseigner. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit la parole pour les faire taire.

\- Comme vous le voyez, dit la directrice. Nous sommes avec un cas à part. Nous cherchons encore ce qu'il a car le sort de diagnostic n'a rien révélé. Monsieur Malefoy, ici présent, est venu avec son fils car il se retrouve dans le même cas. Des sautes d'humeur semblerait-il, puis des douleurs dans le corps et enfin, l'immobilisation. Drago Malefoy est actuellement à l'infirmerie et ne semble pas avoir de dysfonctionnement avec sa magie, mais nous le surveillons de très près. Nous avons aussi fait appel, il y a deux jours, à un médicomage de Sainte-Mangouste qui malheureusement, n'a rien trouvé également. Nous sommes dans une impasse les concernant.

Minerva se tourna désormais vers Bill et continua :

\- Bill, vous êtes ici car vous êtes revenus avec votre frère, Ronald Weasley.

\- En effet. Il est venu en Egypte l'été dernier, il est revenu pendant les vacances de Noël et une nouvelle fois pendant ces vacances-ci. Il prétexte le fait de vouloir s'éloigner de la famille et des souvenirs de la guerre, mais depuis qu'il est avec moi, je ne l'ai jamais connu comme ça. Il s'énerve constamment, puis redevient calme, puis déprimé, puis mou. Dis comme ça, on pourrait me dire que ce n'est rien, mais je peux vous le dire, mon frère n'a jamais été comme ça et il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas derrière tout ça. Je veux savoir quoi !

Il y eut un silence avant que Pomona prenne la parole :

\- Vous venez d'où vous avez dit ? demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Bill.

\- Egypte.

Le visage de la professeur de Botanique s'éclaira, elle se tourna vers Minerva et l'infirmière pour s'expliquer :

\- Je pense avoir une idée ! Il y a un an, une plante a été découverte là-bas. Elle est très toxique pour les sorciers, mais elle a des vertus. Elle peut notamment servir d'énergisant et de calmant. Je ne sais pas si cela peut aider mais peut-être que Monsieur Weasley a réussi à s'en procurer ?

\- Quelle est cette plante ? demanda Severus en se rapprochant.

\- Je crois qu'ils appellent ça "La pointe du glas".

\- Vous pensez que vous pourriez en ramener ? dit le professeur de Potions en regardant Bill.

\- Je peux toujours essayer.

\- Messieurs, j'aimerais amener une autre question sur le tapis, fit Lucius d'une voix froide. Comment Potter et surtout mon fils, ont été en possession d'une telle plante sans que vous le sachiez ?!

###

Quand Harry se réveilla après quatre jours d'inconscience, il se sentait vaseux. Il espérait que Ron était revenu et avec la potion. Il n'était pas sûr de supporter de nouveau une migraine. Il ouvrit les yeux et tâtonna sur sa table de chevet pour trouver ses lunettes. Il les posa sur son nez en même temps qu'il s'asseyait.

\- Severus, il est réveillé, fit Pomfresh en partant.

Les rideaux étaient tirés autour de son lit. Il se retrouvait seul avec… Severus Snape.

\- La pointe du glas. J'imagine que vous connaissez son nom ? fit celui-ci en s'approchant.

\- Non… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le professeur tenait entre ses mains une plante, plus particulièrement, une fleur. La tige était couverte d'épines blanches, ses pétales pouvaient sembler être les mêmes que celles d'un Lys, malgré leur petite taille, mais elles étaient toutes reliées ensemble, comme le Muguet. Elles étaient blanches, avec de longs traits rouges dessus, qui semblaient presque former des nervures, comme sur une feuille d'arbre. La base des - du - pétals, était noire. La fleur était belle et effrayante à la fois.

Snape s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il la posa calmement sur les genoux de Harry et lui dit :

\- Ceci. Vous devez la connaître non ?

La tête de Harry montrait bien qu'il était perdu.

\- Non… je ne savais même pas que ça existait.

\- Impossible… c'est la seule explication qu'on aurait sur votre état et celui de Drago ! commença à s'énerver le professeur en se relevant.

Une plante l'aurait rendu malade ? Harry ne comprenait pas comment il aurait pu être ainsi alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette fleur de sa vie.

\- Vous avez dû l'ingérer d'une façon ou d'une autre, dit Severus à lui-même.

Snape était dos à lui et se creusait les méninges pour essayer de comprendre ce qui leur échappait. Il était vraiment inquiet et avait déjà commencé à chercher un remède pour cette plante, sauf que si elle n'était pas impliquée dans leur état de santé, tout ce qu'il avait fait ne servait à rien. Au final, aucun des trois élèves ne la connaissait. Il leur avait posé la question à tous les trois et leur ignorance sur la fleur était réelle.

Harry attrapa la fleur et la sentit. L'odeur était agréable et il lui semblait la connaître. Il releva les yeux sur son professeur qui s'était de nouveau retourné. Son visage montrait une inquiétude que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Est-ce que Weasley t'as ramené quelque chose d'Egypte ? demanda Severus en ne remarquant pas qu'il le tutoyait de nouveau.

Mais Harry lui, le remarqua.

\- Je… oui… peut-être bien.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put se résoudre à se taire ou à nier. Il doutait que la potion puisse être responsable de son état mais peut-être que cela pouvait aider son professeur à le soigner. Ce dernier se rapprocha et se réinstalla sur le bord du lit.

\- Il faut tout me dire, dit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

\- Il… il y a cette potion, mais elle n'est pas nocive ! rajouta rapidement Harry en voyant le regard noir de Severus. Elle nous aide, elle nous permet d'oublier un peu les souvenirs de… de la guerre et je sais que sans cette potion, je n'aurais pas réussi à tenir en cours et réussi à faire mes devoirs. Elle n'est pas nocive, je le jure !

\- Tu… Vous avez pris une potion pendant des mois sans prévenir qui que ce soit ? dit Severus d'une voix basse et menaçante, le tout avec un regard noir.

Harry venait de perdre le tutoiement en une seconde. Cela le blessa sans qu'il le veuille.

\- Je… Ron avait ramené ça et on en avait tellement besoin… on ne voulait pas qu'on nous refuse d'en prendre.

\- Vous êtes des inconscients ou quoi ! Bande de crétins sans cervelle !

Severus se releva. Il était vraiment en colère maintenant. Les trois élèves avaient pris une potion, ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait dedans.

\- Vous avez encore de la potion ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Harry commençait à trembler. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la maladie. Il s'en voulait d'avoir déçu son professeur.

Ce dernier se rapprocha et l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Est-ce que vous en avez encore ?

\- Je… non… Ron devait en ramener.

Severus ferma les yeux et se rassit durement sur le lit.

\- Je sais que je suis brusque mais il faut qu'on sache et je dois récupérer cette potion pour en faire un antidote.

\- Elle n'est pas nocive ! Je le jure !

\- Elle l'est… tous les symptômes que vous avez, toi et Drago, proviennent de cette plante et je peux le jurer, elle est dans cette potion.

Le tutoiement était de retour, Harry avait envie de s'énerver et de pleurer à la fois. Etait-ce parce que Snape ne pouvait pas se décider s'il le vouvoyait ou pas, ou parce qu'il ne le croyait pas pour la potion, Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Aussi, préféra-t-il fermer les yeux et attendre que ça passe. Ses émotions changeaient beaucoup trop brusquement et il n'arrivait pas à les contrôler.

\- Elle n'est pas nocive… murmura le jeune homme.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Elle était hésitante mais réconfortante.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ? demanda Harry en rouvrant les yeux et en plongeant son regard dans le sien. J'en ai besoin de cette potion ! C'est la seule chose qui me fait tenir ! J'en ai besoin.

Severus garda le silence quelques instants et expliqua :

\- Il semblerait que cette fleur ait un effet addictif si on en prend sur du long terme. C'est… une sorte de drogue sorcière.

Une drogue ? Harry n'était pas drogué. Il le saurait, non ? Evidemment qu'il avait besoin de cette potion, mais pas comme une addiction… non ?

La main de Severus se serra sur son épaule.

\- On reparlera des conséquences de la fleur plus tard. Je dois trouver Weasley et savoir s'il a une potion.

Severus se leva et commença à s'éloigner, mais fut arrêté par une main sur son poignet. Harry était à moitié levé de son lit, ses doigts autour de lui. Le professeur fronça les sourcils et regarda son élève.

\- Je suis désolé… vraiment…

Snape hocha la tête, retira la main de Harry, puis s'éloigna, il était bien trop énervé. Peu de temps après, Pomfresh arriva avec un plateau repas.

###

\- Je refuse que mon fils reste ici ! vociféra Lucius. Je ferai des recherches et je sortirai Drago de ses problèmes moi-même.

\- Lucius, ne fait pas l'imbécile, dit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Severus ! s'offusqua le blond.

\- Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas y arriver seul, continua le potionniste en ignorant son ami. Je suis en train de chercher le remède et si tu veux nous aider, tu es le bienvenu mais Potter, Weasley et Drago doivent rester ensemble ! Je veux voir l'évolution de tous leurs symptômes parce qu'il va falloir les gérer les uns après les autres.

\- Je refuse qu'il reste à Poudlard ! Je veux pouvoir le voir quand je le souhaite, sans demander l'autorisation. De plus, rester enfermé tous les jours à l'infirmerie est insupportable.

Harry et Drago étaient assis sur deux lits séparés. Le Gryffondor était sur celui de Ron. Ce dernier s'était évanoui la veille et ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Alors Harry attendait et parlait avec le Serpentard. Ces deux-là commençaient à s'entendre et c'était tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient tus pour écouter attentivement Lucius se disputer avec Severus et Pomfresh.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être voir avec Minerva pour vous donner un accès permanent au château, tenta Poppy. Mais on tient à ce qu'ils restent tous les trois, et pas qu'ils aillent où ils veulent. Le château est trop grand pour que l'on puisse avoir toujours un oeil sur eux.

\- Alors ils viennent tous au manoir ! s'écria le Lord.

Il y eut un long silence, où même les deux élèves se regardèrent, se demandant qui aurait le dernier mot sur cette discussion.

\- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement Lucius ? demanda le potionniste.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Qui va les surveiller ? Qui va s'occuper des soins quand ils seront mal ? En plus, ton manoir reste trop grand également pour avoir un oeil sur eux.

\- Et bien on les mets dans ma maison secondaire, au nord de l'Ecosse ! Elle est de plain pied, bien plus petite que le manoir, il y a assez de chambres et assez d'elfes pour les aider.

\- Enfin Lucius, il ne faut pas laisser leur santé entre les mains des elfes ! s'énerva le potionniste.

\- Severus. Tu trouves une solution. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais demain je ramène mon fils, que tu le veuilles ou non !

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit puis claqua.

Les deux élèves étaient toujours silencieux et attendaient des réponses. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Harry attrapa la main de Ron et la serra dans la sienne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de l'infirmerie claqua de nouveau et Drago vit Madame Pomfresh s'approcher.

\- Bon, dit-elle le visage fermé. Il va peut-être y avoir du changement. Je ne sais pas… comment vous vous sentez tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle, se rappelant soudainement son travail.

\- Je commence à avoir des nausées et avoir mal à la tête, dit Harry qui devenait pâle au fil des minutes.

\- J'ai un peu mal partout, mais ça peut aller, continua Drago.

\- D'accord… D'accord, soupira Madame Pomfresh. Harry, allez vous rallonger.

L'infirmière commençait à prendre l'habitude de les appeler par leur prénom. Ils se côtoyaient désormais tous les jours, elle était toujours à leur chevet et elle en avait marre des "Monsieur" alors ils avaient convenu qu'elle les appellerait ainsi et que eux pouvaient l'appeler "Poppy".

Le brun acquiesça et partit vers son lit.

Deux heures plus tard, les fenêtres de l'infirmerie avaient explosé et Harry était retourné dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie. Je dois désormais corriger la suite (j'espère la corriger rapidement !), envoyez-moi de la motivation pendant que Epsi me bottera les fesses pour que je me bouge ! Et prenez soin de vous._

 _A bientôt_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos retours, j'ai mis un peu de temps à corriger la suite, toutes mes excuses..._

 _Un grand merci à Epsilon Snape qui a gentiment fait la cover de cette histoire et qui est passée plusieurs fois sur l'histoire pour m'aider à clôturer cette dernière partie._

 _Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir la suite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il n'eut pas besoin de ses lunettes pour savoir qu'il n'était pas à l'infirmerie. Le plafond était d'un gris bleu et était bien plus proche que celui de Poudlard.

\- Enfin, t'es réveillé ! fit la voix de Ron.

Harry s'assit dans son lit et remercia son ami de lui donner ses lunettes.

Il regarda enfin autour de lui et remarqua qu'il se trouvait au centre d'un lit un baldaquin dans une grande chambre dans les mêmes tons que le plafond. Les meubles étaient en bois, peint en blanc. Il y avait dans un coin de la pièce un placard et à l'opposé, se trouvait un grand bureau ainsi qu'un grand fauteuil qui semblait moelleux. Il y avait deux portes, une qui menait à l'extérieur et une autre que Harry supposait, mener à une salle de bain. Se trouvait aussi, une grande fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur, où on pouvait y voir une forêt aux abords d'un champ.

\- C'est luxueux n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron en observant la chambre en même temps que son ami.

\- Très… j'imagine que Lucius Malefoy a eu gain de cause ?

\- J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il a dit et je pense que oui. Poppy n'a pas voulu nous en parler. Elle a juste dit qu'on allait séjourner ici tant qu'on ne serait pas rétablis.

Harry s'assit au bord du lit et attendit quelques instants avant de se lever, le temps que son léger vertige se calme.

\- Ca fait cinq jour que tu n'as pas refait surface…

\- Pourquoi je suis inconscient plus longtemps que vous ? demanda Harry qui sentait ses muscles le faire souffrir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Snape chercherait apparemment.

Harry se leva et alla vers la porte à côté du lit. C'était une grande salle de bain, avec une baignoire d'angle, un WC fermé et un lavabo très large où trônait juste au dessus un magnifique miroir qui prenait presque l'entièreté du mur.

Il sortit et alla vers l'autre porte qui était elle, en face du lit. Harry découvrit un long couloir où il y avait huit portes.

\- Ici, ce n'est que l'espace nuit, expliqua Ron qui l'avait suivi. Que des chambres.

\- Et bien… on ne se refuse rien.

Harry longea le couloir et atterrit dans un immense salon. Au centre se trouvait une cheminée à foyer ouvert sur trois cent soixante degrés. Tout autour étaient installés des canapés et des fauteuils pour se prélasser devant le feu, lorsque celui-ci était allumé. Il y avait quelques commodes et des tableaux vivants étaient posés sur les murs.

Il continua sa route et alla jusqu'à une grande salle à manger où se trouvait une cuisine attenante, mi-ouverte sur la pièce. La table était immense et la cuisine encore plus.

\- Où est Drago ? demanda Harry.

\- Dans l'inconscience… depuis ce matin.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- On ne va pas tarder à dîner.

\- On ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux amis retournèrent dans le salon où Harry remarqua une autre porte.

\- Poppy, Snape, toi et moi.

\- Ils… ils sont là aussi ?

\- Je t'ai dit… Poppy ne nous a rien expliqué.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et découvrit un escalier menant dans des sous-sols.

\- C'est le laboratoire. Interdiction formelle d'entrer, dit Ron en ramenant son ami dans la pièce principale.

Il y avait également une bibliothèque de la taille du salon qui émerveilla le brun.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la baie vitrée où Harry put enfin admirer la piscine. Il allait même pour sortir quand il entendit Pomfresh l'appeler :

\- Harry ! Ronald, vous auriez pu me prévenir qu'il était réveillé, réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Désolé Poppy.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Mal partout, de légères nausées, mais on va dire que ça peut aller dans l'ensemble.

L'infirmière referma la baie vitrée que Harry avait ouverte.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très bien, alors vous sortirez plus tard. Installez-vous dans un canapé ou rallongez-vous. Je préfère vous avoir à l'oeil. Rondouillard !

Un elfe de maison apparut aussitôt. Celui-ci était plutôt gros par rapport à ceux que Harry connaissait et qui étaient tous maigrelets. Il passait son temps à taper son oreille gauche qui se redressait toute seule alors qu'elle était censée être tombante.

\- Rondouillard ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est Monsieur Malefoy qui leur a donné leur nom ! dit Poppy pour se défendre. Rondouillard, est-ce que tu peux donner quelque chose à manger à Harry ? Tu m'appelles s'il sort ou s'il ne va pas bien.

\- Bien Madame Poppy Pomfresh.

La femme leva les yeux au ciel alors que l'elfe disparaissait pour aller chercher de la nourriture.

\- Je déteste leur façon de nous parler, grogna-t-elle en repartant vers les chambres.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner et alla se mettre dans un fauteuil qui semblait extrêmement confortable. A peine eut-il mis ses fesses dedans, qu'il sut qu'il avait raison. Il refusa de bouger lorsque l'elfe lui apporta un sandwich complet et décida qu'il mangerait ici. Ron s'installa à côté de lui et loucha sur son sandwich. Le brun eut pitié de lui à un moment et lui en donna la moitié. De toute façon, l'heure de manger ne tarderait plus.

\- Si Lucius vous voyait dans ses fauteuils, vautrés ainsi et en train de mettre plein de miettes dans les coussins, vous pouvez être sûrs que vous seriez déjà morts.

Harry leva les yeux de son sandwich pour regarder son professeur qui remontait de son laboratoire. La bouche du brun resta quelque peu entrouverte quand il remarqua que Snape ne portait pas sa robe mais un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur. Il était plutôt mince et Harry aimait beaucoup ce qu'il voyait.

\- Content de voir que vous êtes de retour Monsieur Potter.

Le vouvoiement calma tout de suite les idées d'Harry. Toujours et encore de la distance. Il était son professeur et lui l'élève. Il devait se mettre en tête que rien ne pouvait se passer et que même s'il était attiré, il ferait mieux de l'oublier au plus vite pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Où est Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda Harry en croquant dans son sandwich.

\- En Egypte ! Il cherche le maximum d'informations sur la plante pour savoir les dégâts qu'elle cause. On soupçonne l'état égyptien de taire ces informations alors il est sur place pour chercher.

\- La potion que je vous ai donné ne suffit pas ? demanda Ron, d'une voix faible, toujours honteux d'avoir rendu malade deux autres personnes que lui.

\- Malheureusement, je ne connais pas les autres ingrédients et ne sais pas en quelle quantité a été introduite la fleur, et encore moins comment elle a été préparée. Beaucoup d'éléments manquants. Lucius doit également retrouver la personne qui vous a vendu cette potion pour qu'on en sache plus.

\- Et les cours ? demanda Harry, se rappelant subitement des ASPIC.

\- Vous allez apprendre ici et vous tenterez de passer vos examens avec ce que vous saurez et ce que vous apprendrez. Notre priorité est de vous soigner, les cours passent au second plan.

Harry comprenait, mais dans un sens, il était déçu. Lui qui s'était donné tant de mal pour réussir depuis le début de l'année, devait malheureusement abandonner.

\- Et Hermione ? demanda Ron.

\- Elle a été mise au courant de votre état de santé. Dans quelques jours, Lucius Malefoy lui enverra un message comportant l'adresse de cette maison et ainsi, vous pourrez communiquer par hibou.

La cheminée s'alluma tout à coup et Harry sursauta. Il regarda les deux autres hommes pour savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer mais Ron semblait aussi surpris que lui et Severus regarda avec lassitude le feu. D'un coup de baguette, il éteignit les flammes.

\- Je précise Monsieur Potter que vous êtes interdit de magie.

\- Par… Pardon ? demanda Harry en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

\- Vous n'arrivez plus à contrôler votre magie. Ces flammes, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai fait apparaître et encore moins Monsieur Weasley. Vous êtes le seul à avoir une magie très instable et je préfère que vous évitiez de faire des sorts sachant que nous n'avons aucune idée des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur votre noyau magique.

Harry acquiesça et posa son sandwich, les mains tremblantes. Il n'avait plus faim. Il avait même envie de vomir.

\- Je… je vais me rallonger un peu.

Ron lui demanda s'il allait bien mais il ne répondit pas. Il entendit des pas derrière lui alors qu'il rejoignait sa chambre, mais les ignora. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, porte qui fut retenue par la main de son professeur.

\- Potter ?

\- Je veux être seul. Je ne me sens pas bien.

\- Je sais que tout ceci ne doit pas être facile à accepter, dit Severus en entrant et en refermant derrière lui.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Pas facile… répéta Harry à voix basse.

Ce dernier sentit un poids à côté de lui et n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Snape s'était assis auprès de lui.

\- Vous êtes le seul à laisser échapper une magie si forte. Si Weasley et Drago laisse échapper qu'un peu de magie avant de s'évanouir, ce n'est pas votre cas. On veut éviter tout risque inutile.

\- Je pourrais reprendre un peu de potion ? demanda Harry en tournant son regard vers Snape. Ca m'avait aidé quand je ne contrôlais plus ma magie, ça avait semblé s'améliorer.

Severus secoua la tête et soupira.

\- Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas le fait que cette plante est nocive mais elle l'est. Elle donne une impression d'aider mais vous détruit sans que vous ne le sachiez.

\- Alors quoi ? On va mourir ? Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ? hurla Harry, s'énervant soudainement.

Le potionniste commençait à avoir l'habitude de ces sautes d'humeur et ne réagissait plus désormais quand il avait devant lui un de ses élèves qui s'énervait. Alors il garda le silence, jusqu'à ce que Harry se calme, ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- J'ai mal à la tête.

Snape posa sa main sur le front de Harry et remarqua qu'il recommençait à avoir de la fièvre. Il baissa légèrement son regard, qui était sur ses doigts, et vit que les deux émeraudes le fixaient.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement tout comme entre mon prénom et mon nom.

Severus se racla la gorge et se redressa.

\- Je m'excuse Monsieur Potter si je vous ai tutoyé ou appelé par votre prénom.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait, murmura Harry en suivant du regard son professeur.

Ce dernier regarda une dernière fois son élève et sortit de sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut à Poppy d'entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Severus m'a dit que vous aviez de la fièvre.

Harry soupira et acquiesça. Evidemment, l'homme avait chargé l'infirmière de s'occuper de lui. Il avait été trop gêné de se rendre compte qu'il avait à un moment donné, effacé le mur qu'il y avait entre eux… Mais est-ce que seulement ce mur était encore solide ? Harry ne pouvait-il pas le franchir, maintenant que Severus l'avait affaibli ?

Le soir même, tous les habitants de la maison mangèrent à table. Tous sauf Drago, qui était encore dans son lit, inconscient. Harry tenta alors de comprendre pourquoi ils étaient tous là.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censés être à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il en regardant Severus et Poppy.

\- Minerva nous a demandé de rester avec vous, expliqua l'infirmière. Je suis ici toute la journée et la nuit. J'ai une chambre dans cette maison et je suis celle qui doit s'occuper de vous. Elle a embauché une infirmière à l'école le temps que vous vous rétablissiez.

\- Et vous ? demanda Harry en regardant son professeur.

\- Je dispense quelques cours, mais le professeur Slughorn me remplace la plupart du temps. J'ai également une chambre. Poppy et moi avons la mission de veiller sur vous et je dois trouver le remède, évidemment.

\- Et on va rester combien de temps ? demanda Ron, qui voyait que leurs surveillants commençaient à lâcher des informations.

\- Le temps qu'il faudra pour vous sevrer de cette potion ou le temps que je trouve le remède, continua Severus en évitant leur regard.

\- Ca pourrait être long, non ?

Le silence des deux responsables lui répondit. Qui savait combien de temps ils seraient dans cette maison.

###

Le lendemain après-midi, Drago se réveilla. Il était un peu vaseux mais rejoignit tout de même les deux Gryffondors dans le salon. Il s'installa dans un canapé et regarda la cheminée éteinte.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, répondit Ron en s'installant à côté de lui.

Le rouquin lui tendit un livre sur la métamorphose et Drago l'attrapa. Il le remercia et l'ouvrit.

Pomfresh passait de temps en temps, leur demandait comment ils se sentaient, vérifiait leur température, puis repartait dans le laboratoire.

\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils en font un peu trop ? demanda Harry, un moment après un des passages de l'infirmière.

Ron et Drago se regardèrent quelques instants, semblant se demander ce qu'ils devaient dire. Finalement le fils Weasley osa parler :

\- En réalité, tu ne t'es jamais vu quand tu es inconscient… tu as des spasmes, des tremblements et tu relâches ta magie. On a déjà vu Snape te tenir contre le matelas et être projeté par ta magie.

Harry écarquilla des yeux. On ne lui avait jamais dit tout ça, son ami lui mentait-il ? Il n'avait pas pu blesser son professeur...

\- Il a raison Harry, dit Drago. Tu as plus de symptômes que nous et je pense que Severus et Poppy nous gardent tous les trois ensemble pour vérifier que notre état à Ron et moi ne s'aggrave pas autant que le tien. Même nous, on est inquiets quand on te voit comme ça…

Ron acquiesça et Harry devint livide. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui arrivait quand il était inconscient. Innocent qu'il voulait être, le brun pensait juste qu'il était allongé, immobile, comme les deux autres. Snape et Pomfresh lui avaient caché cela et dans un sens, il comprit. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, pour ne pas lui laisser savoir qu'il était plus mal que les autres…

Les heures passèrent et Drago eut la surprise de recevoir la visite de sa mère. Celle-là les salua rapidement et s'enquit de la santé de son fils. Sa voix était douce et aimante.

Le visage de Ron se ferma et il alla dans sa chambre. Harry n'avait pas besoin de lui poser de questions, il imaginait bien que son ami avait lui aussi envie de voir sa famille.

Le brun, de son côté, était peut-être un peu jaloux, mais n'avait de toute façon jamais eut une personne se comportant ainsi avec lui. Alors il essayait d'être content pour Drago.

Narcissa les laissa après un instant et descendit au laboratoire. Elle venait régulièrement pour savoir comment avançait le remède ainsi que pour connaître les nouvelles qu'apportait Lucius de temps en temps. Elle toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponses, après tout, elle était chez elle.

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposez Severus. Vous êtes dessus tous les jours. Prenez du recul, peut-être que ça pourrait aider ! dit Pomfresh, le regard inquiet.

\- Je ne peux pas, s'énerva le potionniste en balançant une fiole à travers la pièce.

Narcissa, qui venait d'entrer, ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant l'objet lui passer sous le nez pour atteindre le mur à côté.

\- Pardon Narcissa, murmura le professeur en replongeant son nez dans tous ses parchemins.

\- Severus, mon ami, tu sembles sur les nerfs.

Narcissa lança un sourire et un regard à Pomfresh puis lui indiqua la porte du menton. L'infirmière acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

\- Ce problème n'a pas de solution… j'ai tenté de travailler la fleur de toutes les façons possibles. Avec les épines, sans, en écrasant, en grattant, en coupant. J'ai même tenté de respecter les couleurs. J'ai tenté de trouver un remède pour toutes ces solutions et je n'en ai trouvé aucun ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'il manque un ingrédient à chaque fois !

\- Alors tu vas faire quoi ? Abandonner ?

La voix de Narcissa était calme. Elle s'était avancée et lisait les parchemins disséminés sur la paillasse. Elle connaissait bien son ami et savait qu'il avait juste un coup de mou. Il lui suffisait juste de le taquiner pour faire revenir sa hargne et sa détermination à trouver le remède.

\- Non ! Evidemment que non.

\- Cela fait à peine une semaine que tu connais enfin la plante. Tu te doutes bien que la solution ne peut pas être aussi facile !

\- Mais je dois la trouver rapidement… L'état de Potter me fait peur. Sa magie est tellement instable et ses moments d'inconsciences sont tellement longs comparés aux deux autres. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une simple drogue...

Narcissa s'arrêta quelques instant, tourna son regard vers son ami et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as peur pour lui ?

\- Non… non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je suis épuisé.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Narcissa.

\- Tu tiens à lui.

Elle le connaissait bien. Severus tenait à aider les autres, mais jamais il n'avait peur de perdre quelqu'un, sauf ceux à qui il tenait. Pendant la guerre, le potionniste avait eu peur pour Narcissa, Lucius et Drago. Il avait eu peur pour Albus également, mais n'avait pu empêcher sa mort. Encore aujourd'hui, il s'en voulait.

\- Non. Ne mélange pas tout. Harry n'est que mon élève, je ne veux juste pas avoir sa mort sur ma conscience.

\- Harry ? fit-elle, le sourire encore plus large.

\- Sors d'ici ! Je dois réfléchir et tu essaies juste de me déstabiliser ! Je ne veux plus te voir dans mon laboratoire.

Narcissa ricana légèrement et quitta la pièce en laissant un Severus énervé et légèrement bouleversé à la fois. Il était hors de question qu'il montre une faiblesse à quiconque, même si cette personne était son amie.

La femme s'amusait de l'incapacité de Severus à parler de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour qui que ce soit, elle ne connaissait pas encore la teneur de ses sentiments pour Harry mais comptait bien le découvrir. Quelqu'un d'extérieur trouverait que son amusement n'était pas le bienvenu en ce temps de crise mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour son fils, ni pour les deux autres. Elle avait une confiance absolue en Lucius et Severus et ne doutait pas une seule seconde que les deux hommes trouveraient la solution pour aider les trois élèves.

Narcissa alla rejoindre son fils et passa un peu de temps à lui parler. Ils jouèrent pendant quelques temps aux échecs et elle partit quand Drago commença à fatiguer.

###

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Les trois étudiants apprenaient au travers de livres, parfois, l'un d'entre eux retombait dans l'inconscience et plus le temps passait, plus il semblait que ces moments duraient. Drago et Ron, qui au départ s'évanouissaient pendant vingt-quatre heures pouvaient désormais partir pendant plus de quarante-huit heures. Harry, de son côté, pouvait être absent pendant une semaine complète.

De nombreuses fois, ils avaient demandé de la potion, parfois ils s'en étaient même énervés. Drago s'était presque battu une fois contre Severus lorsqu'il avait été interdit de magie à son tour. Il avait hurlé contre son parrain de lui redonner de la potion. Poppy n'était pas en reste, elle avait régulièrement des discussions avec les trois élèves, ceux-là demandant juste un peu de potion, "pour que ça aille mieux" disaient-ils. Elle tentait de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas, que leur santé était en jeu, mais même s'il savait que la potion les avait rendus malade, ils ne comprennaient pas l'intérêt de l'arrêter alors qu'elle semblait stopper les symptômes de cette maladie. Pour eux, c'était d'avoir arrêté d'en prendre qui avait empiré leur état de santé.

Ron et Drago laissaient désormais de la magie s'échapper et les accidents étaient réguliers. Aucun des trois élèves n'avait l'autorisation d'utiliser sa baguette.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils étaient dans cette résidence secondaire. Harry avait découvert le jardin et passait tout son temps dehors quand il en avait l'autorisation. Lucius, de son côté, n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles et même si Poppy ne disait rien, les trois jeunes sentaient bien l'inquiétude qu'elle avait.

Ron et Harry envoyaient régulièrement des courriers à Hermione qui se faisait un plaisir de leur parler des cours mais également de les réprimander pour leur stupidité, tout en leur disant qu'ils lui manquaient… Le rouquin avait refusé que sa famille sache l'endroit où ils étaient. Il ne voulait ni visites, ni courriers. Il savait que de toute façon, sa mère lui hurlerait dessus quand il la reverrait.

Drago avait des visites régulières de sa mère. Celle-ci allait souvent parler à Severus et lorsqu'elle ressortait du laboratoire, le potionniste était sur les nerfs. Aucun ne connaissait la teneur de leurs discussions mais Harry avait l'impression que son professeur était de plus en plus épuisé. Il s'inquiétait en voyant les cernes qui avaient pris place sous ses yeux.

Ce fut lors de leur quatrième semaine entre les murs de la maison qu'une lettre arriva d'Egypte. Ce fut Harry qui réceptionna la chouette. En voyant le nom de son professeur, il fonça à l'étage inférieur et toqua au laboratoire.

\- Entrez, fit une voix faible.

Harry entra et remarqua la pénombre dans laquelle s'était mis Severus.

\- Professeur ?

Il entendit un bruit et aussitôt, différentes bougies s'allumèrent dans la pièce. Le potionniste était allongé dans un genre de canapé et avait sa baguette à la main.

\- Harry… vous savez que cette pièce ne vous est pas autorisée.

\- C'est redevenu "Harry" ?

Seule un grognement d'énervement lui répondit.

\- Je suis là car un hibou vient d'apporter un courrier d'Egypte !

Severus se redressa aussitôt, rangea sa baguette et attrapa le parchemin que Harry avait entre les mains. Il ouvrit rapidement la missive et la lut d'une traite. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture, son bras retomba et le professeur ne bougeait plus.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle… c'est ça ?

Snape se retourna vers son élève et ne put cacher la tristesse de traverser ses traits et ses prunelles. Il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et rangea la lettre.

\- Ne me cachez rien…

\- Cette fleur, La pointe du glas, n'est pas qu'une simple drogue, c'est surtout un poison extrêmement lent…

Harry baissa les yeux au sol. Il n'avait rien dit à personne mais pressentait que toute cette histoire n'allait pas bien se finir.

\- Mais… chaque poison a un antidote non ? C'est vous même qui nous l'avez appris.

Severus eut un léger sourire sans joie.

\- Je suis content de voir que vous avez retenu quelque chose de mes cours.

\- Alors… il a peut-être une solution non ?

\- Sûrement, mais nous n'avons aucune idée du temps qui reste… De plus…

Severus ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute.

Harry s'approcha, attrapa un siège et s'assit juste à côté de lui.

\- Vous pouvez le dire.

Severus rouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage pour observer celui son élève.

Toutes ses discussions avec Narcissa lui revinrent en tête. Elle l'avait harcelé pour qu'il admette qu'il tenait à Harry. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il avait discuté avec elle, c'est là qu'il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Narcissa avait appelé ça de l'amour. Lui se contentait d'"attachement profond". C'est ainsi qu'il l'avait nommé. Harry était un jeune homme plein de vie, avec de magnifiques yeux verts et un caractère fort. De plus Severus s'était rendu compte que tout ce qu'il avait toujours critiqué et haï chez Harry était en fin de compte, des choses qu'il aimait. Ses cheveux en bataille, son caractère fonceur, sa manie de se mettre dans les problèmes. C'étaient toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient que Harry était Harry.

Harry…

Harry qui était en train de mourir à petit feu.

\- Plus le sorcier est puissant, plus… plus le poison est rapide. Lancer un sort sur le sorcier, ou donner une autre potion ne fait qu'empirer les choses... La fleur semble surtout attaquer le noyau magique de la personne, alors plus il est puissant et plus on l'alimente, plus elle a de quoi détruire…

Harry détourna le regard et observa la paillasse recouverte de parchemins, d'ingrédients, de potions diverses et variées. Toutes reliées au remède.

\- Je… Elle attaque la magie, pas la personne ?

\- Une fois que le noyau est mort, le sorcier n'aura plus que quarante-huit heures à vivre.

Harry passa une main lasse sur son visage et commença à rire nerveusement.

\- Vous voulez me dire que j'ai réussi là où Voldemort a échoué ? En prenant cette potion… je me suis suicidé ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore mort !

\- Mais peut-être que demain je le serai ! Ou la semaine prochaine !

Le Gryffondor se redressa brutalement. Des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux. Il n'avait pas survécu à tout ça pour mourir à cause d'une simple potion…

\- Harry…

\- Oh et puis vous ! Décidez-vous à la fin ! Harry ou Potter. Tu ou vous ! Rapprochez-vous ou éloignez-vous mais dites-moi sur quel pied danser à la fin.

Le jeune homme n'eut que le temps de finir sa phrase avant de sentir les lèvres de Severus sur les siennes. Le baiser était empressé, un besoin fulgurant. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et répondit avec ardeur.

Snape le pressa contre le bureau et approfondit le baiser. Tout naturellement, leurs langues se retrouvèrent et enfin, ils purent connaître le goût de l'autre. Les mains de Harry plongèrent dans la chevelure noire tandis que le potionniste avait ses doigts contre les hanches du Gryffondor.

Harry était dans un cocon. En un instant, il venait d'oublier la sentence qui l'attendait, il venait d'oublier qu'il était malade et avait subi une guerre. Il n'existait plus que ces lèvres qui le ravissaient, ces cheveux qu'il sentait sous ses doigts et l'odeur de menthe et d'herbe fraîche qu'il respirait.

Une des mains de Severus se glissa sous le tee-shirt de Harry et alors le cerveau de ce dernier s'éteignit totalement.

La bouche du potionniste se décala et alors il commença à embrasser la mâchoire légèrement rugueuse de Harry. Tout doucement il alla mordiller la peau tendre du cou et eut le plaisir de recevoir quelques gémissements du jeune homme.

Il aurait bien continué mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte au moment où sa deuxième main descendait doucement vers le fessier du Gryffondor.

Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent la porte ensemble. Cela avait intérêt d'être important pour interrompre un si bon moment. Harry passa une main dans les cheveux du potionniste pour les remettre en place et repositionna son tee-shirt correctement. Puis sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce et laissa entrer Poppy. Cette dernière passa la porte, sans remarquer le regard brûlant de Severus sur son élève.

###

Quand le Potionniste remonta dans le salon en fin de journée pour manger avec les autres habitants, il apprit que Harry était retombé dans l'inconscience. L'avoir eu dans ses bras lui avait donné de l'espoir, et le savoir allongé dans ce lit, immobile, le brisait. Il venait de s'attacher de nouveau. Lui qui s'était promis de ne plus tenir à qui que ce soit, s'était entiché d'un homme qui allait peut-être mourir.

Il s'installa à table pour manger et regarda Ron et Drago qui parlaient de Quidditch. Les deux hommes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Ils étaient devenus amis et peut-être plus s'il croyait Poppy, qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait surpris Drago, rentrant dans la chambre de Ronald un soir. Si en effet, une telle relation existait, Lucius n'allait pas apprécier.

Severus les regarda, et se demandant s'il devait leur parler maintenant de ce qu'il avait appris. Pomfresh lui avait dit que Harry n'avait pas parlé de la lettre aux deux amis et c'était donc son rôle de leur apprendre ce qui pouvait se passer.

Il attendit la fin du repas, où les deux élèves rejoignirent le salon. Ils s'installèrent dans un canapé et discutaient tranquillement.

Normalement, les soirées se finissaient ici pour les trois jeunes hommes. Severus retournait à son laboratoire et Poppy, soit elle restait auprès d'eux, soit elle retournait dans sa chambre. Alors quand le Potionniste s'installa dans le canapé, à côté du leur, Ron et Drago s'arrêtèrent de parler et le regardèrent.

\- Lucius m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin, annonça Snape en les regardant sérieusement.

\- Oh… fit Drago d'une voix basse.

\- Quoi "Oh" ? C'est peut-être une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama le rouquin.

\- Ron… si c'était une bonne nouvelle, tu penses qu'il aurait attendu jusque là pour nous en parler ?

\- Oh…

\- Oui. Oh…

Poppy s'installa auprès du professeur et attendit qu'il commence à expliquer.

\- Lucius a réussi à avoir des renseignements sur cette fleur. Il se trouve que c'est un poison qui agit très lentement.

Pomfresh posa ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses et les regarda. Elle tremblait, mais essayait de ne pas le montrer.

\- Elle attaque votre noyau magique puis une fois que vous n'avez plus de puissance, vous mourrez. On pense que tous les deux avez encore du temps devant vous. On espère trouver un antidote à temps...

\- On… mais Harry ? demanda Drago.

\- Harry est beaucoup plus atteint que vous. J'ai peur que son noyau magique soit presque détruit. La fleur a agi beaucoup plus rapidement avec lui car il est extrêmement puissant. Plus le sorcier est fort, plus il va mourir rapidement…

\- Mais Harry a encore du temps ? se rassura le blond.

\- Nous ne savons malheureusement pas comment le poison évolue. Il est indécelable et comme on ne connaît pas sa progression, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le savoir. Harry pourrait vivre encore plusieurs mois ou… plusieurs jours.

Drago et Ron comprenaient désormais pourquoi Harry était plus mal en point, mais aussi pourquoi leurs symptômes n'évoluaient pas à la même vitesse.

Pomfresh se leva, s'excusa et partit vers le couloir. Elle avait appris à les apprécier entre ces murs. Elle passait du temps avec eux et s'était attachée. Comment pouvait-elle accepter que son travail soit de rendre leur mort plus confortable ?

\- Mais… chuchota Ron. Mais c'est Harry… il ne peut pas mourir ? Il ne meurt pas…

Drago posa sa main sur le bras de son ami. Le regard du rouquin était suppliant et passait sur toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Ron… fit Drago en se rapprochant.

\- Il ne peut pas mourir. Voldemort n'a pas réussi à le tuer… Parce que Harry ne meurt pas.

Le blond fit un geste de la main à son parrain pour lui demander de sortir. Severus alla vers les chambres. La dernière image qu'il vit, fut Drago serrant Ron dans ses bras.

Le potionniste alla jusqu'à la chambre de Harry et entra. Poppy était là, à son chevet, à passer un linge humide sur son front. Severus s'avança, s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main de Harry dans la sienne.

\- Ils ne méritent pas ça, murmura l'infirmière. Ils ont survécu à tant de choses, traversé tant de choses… Ils voulaient juste réussir leurs études, oublier la guerre et… Ils ne méritent pas ça.

Severus acquiesça. Il comprenait les mots de Poppy. Ils n'avaient aucune piste pour l'antidote pour le moment alors ils devaient croiser les doigts pour les sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Vous savez Severus… Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien que vous vous êtes attachés à eux. Peut-être même plus à Harry. Vous faites celui qui fait son travail, vous essayez d'être détaché, mais quand vous êtes dans votre laboratoire, on voit bien que cette histoire vous torture de l'intérieur. Vous pouvez peut-être les leurrer, mais pas moi…

Severus attrapa le linge que tenait Poppy et le mouilla dans l'eau froide qui se trouvait dans une petite bassine. Puis il le passa de nouveau sur le front chaud de Harry.

\- Allez vous détendre ou vous couchez Poppy. Je m'occupe de lui ce soir, dit Severus en regardant le Gryffondor.

Ce dernier avait besoin d'une surveillance régulière à cause des débordements de sa magie. Si Poppy ou Snape ne pouvaient être présent, un elfe le surveillait. Ce soir-là, le potionniste avait envie d'être aux côtés de Harry.

L'infirmière s'en alla sans un mot et laissa Severus seul. Celui-ci fit venir le fauteuil à lui et s'installa dessus. Il regarda la main de Harry, toujours dans la sienne et s'endormit, une boule dans la gorge.

###

Une semaine plus tard, Harry se réveilla et Severus annonça aux trois jeunes hommes qu'ils ne pourraient pas passer leurs ASPIC, les épreuves commençant prochainement. Ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque d'utiliser leur magie quand celle-ci était affaiblie. Ainsi, eux qui avaient déjà perdu une année, à cause de la guerre, en perdaient une nouvelle.

Harry apprit également, que Lucius était arrivé le jour précédent son réveil, avec une plante, une sorte d'herbe, qui pousserait auprès de la fleur, La pointe du glas. Après plusieurs mois de recherches, le Lord aurait appris que cette nouvelle plante, pouvait peut-être être la solution pour l'antidote. Il avait aussi retrouvé le fournisseur de potion et avait réussi à avoir la préparation du poison, tout en le livrant aux autorités compétentes pour qu'il soit jugé. C'est ainsi que Harry ne put voir le potionniste pendant plusieurs jours. Il était enfermé dans son laboratoire et n'en ressortait jamais, pas même pour manger.

La magie du Gryffondor se déchaînait de plus en plus et il ne pouvait plus cacher son inquiétude. Ron et Drago angoissaient également pour Harry. Leur magie dysfonctionnait aussi, mais celle du brun était de plus en plus violente. Ce dernier avait vu tous les livres de la bibliothèque lui foncer dessus un soir. Il avait déjà mis le feu aux canapés et avait eu de la chance que Poppy soit présente pour éteindre les flammes. Narcissa avait eu envie de hurler en voyant ses magnifiques meubles être noircis, mais elle savait que Harry n'était pas responsable. Après tout, même son fils projetait des objets sans le vouloir. Elle savait qu'en acceptant les trois jeunes dans sa demeure, ce genre de choses arriveraient.

Les jours passaient et Harry était de plus en plus fatigué et n'avait même plus la force de lire. Ron essayait de le motiver mais le brun semblait absent. Un jour où Ron et Drago étaient inconscients en même temps, Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se lever de son lit. Severus le rejoignit le soir, le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit à ses côtés. Le lendemain matin, le potionniste était reparti, certainement dans son laboratoire pour continuer à créer l'antidote.

Poppy semblait confiante car Severus était apparemment sur une piste pour l'antidote. Elle essayait de remonter le moral de tous pour qu'ils ne perdent pas espoir.

Un matin, Narcissa arriva et demanda à l'infirmière de se taire. Elle voyait bien aux visages des trois jeunes, tous conscients ce jour-là, qu'ils en avaient marre. Poppy était partie, rouge de colère.

\- Merci, fit Ron en attrapant son livre de Sortilèges.

\- Pourquoi tu continues de lire les cours ? demanda Harry.

\- Parce que l'année prochaine, il faudra bien les passer ces foutus ASPIC ! Toi aussi, tu devrais continuer de t'instruire, sinon tu vas tout perdre pendant les vacances.

Harry sourit légèrement. Il était au plus mal et son état empirait de jours en jours. Il était désormais très pâle, toujours emmitouflé dans un plaid ou une couette, malgré la chaleur du début de l'été, et n'avait plus d'appétit. Tous le regardaient, impuissants. Drago avait dit un jour que Ron refusait de voir la vérité : que son ami mourrait. Et c'était vrai. Le rouquin voulait croire que Snape trouverait l'antidote à temps. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir.

\- Tu as raison… je lirais peut-être demain.

Narcissa raccompagna Harry dans sa chambre. Ce dernier voulait dormir, il était épuisé, comme toujours.

Le jeune homme s'installait dans son lit, tandis que la femme posait une main sur son front. Harry était bouillant et passait toute la journée dans des couvertures. Il aurait été moldu, sûrement son corps aurait lâché depuis longtemps, mais là, la magie de Harry, enfin… ce qu'il lui en restait, le protégeait.

\- Severus va trouver une solution, fit Narcissa d'une voix douce.

Elle ne voulait pas se comporter comme une mère avec lui, mais elle ne le détestait pas. Juste quelques mots réconfortants, cela pouvait toujours faire du bien.

\- Et s'il n'en trouve pas ? demanda Harry.

\- Je crois qu'il s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours…

\- Je ne veux pas mourir… Je… Je crois que je l'aime et…

Le visage de Harry se crispa et celui-ci laissa une unique larme couler le long de sa joue. Il était bien trop épuisé pour fondre en larmes.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir…

Narcissa attrapa le linge humide et frais et le passa sur tout son visage.

\- Je sais qu'il tient à vous, avoua-t-elle.

\- J'avais… j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me faisait oublier la guerre, murmura Harry en fermant les yeux.

Narcissa continua de rafraîchir la peau du jeune homme en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry dormait.

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Hermione était à son chevet.

\- Harry ? fit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Si Hermione était là, c'était que Poppy et Severus voulait qu'il lui dise au revoir. C'était donc qu'ils avaient peu d'espoir sur sa survie.

\- Oh non non non ! fit-elle en voyant la tristesse passer dans les deux émeraudes. Pas besoin de déprimer. Je suis ici après avoir harcelé Monsieur Malefoy de me laisser venir ! J'avais vraiment envie de vous voir… Juste après les examens, je pars en France avec mes parents et je serais absente pour un temps. En plus… Poudlard est bien calme sans vous, je trouve.

\- Les examens ? demanda Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Il reste encore l'arithmancie et métamorphose. Après ça, ce sera officiellement les vacances ! On devrait partir en Août… tous ensemble.

\- On irait où ?

\- Où voudrais-tu aller ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- En Islande, la Norvège, la Suède… j'aime les pays nordiques.

\- Et on pourra aller en Italie, en Grèce aussi ? Ou encore au Japon !

Harry laissa un petit rire lui échapper. Oh oui ! Il en avait envie. Il donnerait tout pour partir et voyager avec ses amis. Découvrir des cultures ensemble, goûter des plats étrangers et dormir à la belle étoile en croisant les doigts pour ne pas croiser d'insectes ou d'animaux étranges.

\- Dis donc toi ! fit Hermione tout à coup en lui donnant de légères tapes sur le bras. Tu aurais pu me dire que Ron et Drago étaient ensemble !

\- C'est assez récent, avoua Harry en évitant la main de son amie. Et ils se cachent un peu. Donc j'essaie de les laisser tranquille.

Et encore. Sa meilleure amie n'était pas au courant qu'il avait embrassé leur professeur de potion et encore moins que celui-ci venait parfois le soir pour dormir à ses côtés. Que dirait-elle le jour où elle connaîtrait la vérité ?

\- On va dans le salon les rejoindre ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Harry acquiesça et s'assit dans le lit, mais à peine fut-il redressé que sa pièce tanga et qu'il se sentit très mal. Hermione le remarqua et l'aida à se rallonger avant d'appeler Poppy.

\- Que se passe-t-il Miss Granger ? demanda l'infirmière en entrant.

\- Il s'est senti mal en se levant.

\- Harry ? demanda Poppy en posant sa main sur son front.

\- J'ai mal à la tête… murmura Harry qui sentait l'envie de vomir monter.

\- Miss Granger, vous devriez rejoindre vos camarades. Harry a besoin de calme.

Hermione acquiesça et sortit. A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle entendit du verre se briser. Le bruit provenait de la chambre de Harry. Elle se retourna aussitôt, inquiète, vers la pièce dont elle sortait mais une main l'arrêta.

\- N'y vas pas Hermione, dit Ron en l'amenant vers le salon.

\- Il… Il se passe quoi ?

Drago regardait Ron tenir contre lui sa meilleure amie, assez pâle.

\- Je pense qu'il est retourné dans l'inconscience… expliqua le rouquin en amenant Hermione jusqu'à un canapé.

\- Il… Il va s'en sortir hein ? fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Mais les deux jeunes ne purent que garder le silence. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, eux même étaient bien trop inquiets sur l'état de Harry. Hermione commença alors à pleurer silencieusement tandis que Ron la prenait dans ses bras et lui parlait de ce qu'il avait appris dans les livres récemment. C'était un sujet idiot et banal, mais ce fut le seul qui lui vint en tête.

###

Dix jours plus tard, l'ambiance était morose. Poppy paniquait à longueur de journée et Snape avait viré toutes les personnes de son laboratoire. Harry s'était réveillé la veille puis était retombé dans l'inconscience aussitôt. L'infirmière et le professeur voyaient là la dernière étape du poison. L'inconscience totale qui allait le vider de ses forces et le laisser mort.

Drago et Ron n'avaient pas le droit de rentrer dans la chambre de leur ami car il y avait toujours un risque de débordement de la magie de Harry. Même si depuis de nombreux jours, cela arrivait de moins en moins. Comme pour annoncer que la puissance du brun diminuait elle aussi.

Le rouquin n'avait même pas rouvert un livre depuis plusieurs jours et restait dans son fauteuil, angoissé à l'idée qu'il n'ait même pas pu dire adieu à son meilleur ami. Drago tentait de le consoler comme il pouvait mais Ron s'était totalement renfermé.

Cela faisait trois jours que le brun était évanoui quand Ron vit Snape partir de la maison. Il ne put retenir les larmes en se disant que c'était peut-être là sa façon de dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Cependant, quelques heures plus tard, il était de retour, fioles et bocaux en main. Il ne parla à personne et redescendit dans la cave.

Quand il remonta à l'étage, il courut jusqu'aux chambres, fiole à la main. Ron ne l'avait jamais vu se presser autant et se dit que cela ne pouvait être que positif. Alors il le suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Harry.

Snape était là, penché au dessus du lit. Il tenait la tête de Harry d'une main et de l'autre, versait le contenu de la fiole. Puis délicatement, il le reposa sur l'oreiller. Poppy, qui était à leurs côtés, observait le Gryffondor, attendant une réaction, n'importe laquelle. Severus aussi.

Ils attendirent longtemps, le Potionniste, un genoux sur le lit. L'infirmière debout auprès de ce dernier. Ron et Drago, qui avait rejoint son petit ami en le voyant devant la chambre de Harry, à l'entrée de la pièce. Les minutes défilaient et Snape marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles.

Puis tout à coup, ce dernier surprit tout le monde en s'éloignant du lit et en jetant la fiole contre un mur, la brisant en mille morceaux.

\- Ca aurait dû marcher ! cria-t-il en repartant de la chambre.

\- Severus, appela Drago en le suivant.

Le blond tira Ron avec lui qui, surpris, faillit tomber. Ils suivirent le potionniste jusqu'à son laboratoire, bien que celui-ci voulut leur claquer la porte au nez.

\- Attends ! cria le blond en voyant son parrain lever sa baguette pour effacer toutes les traces de la potion qu'il venait de faire.

\- Elle ne sert à rien Drago ! Je dois repartir de zéro !

\- Non ! Laisse nous en prendre, peut-être que comme Harry est inconscient, il ne réagit pas. On ne sait pas ! Je suis sûr qu'elle fonctionne.

\- Tu n'en as aucune idée Drago, s'énerva Severus.

\- Mais toi tu étais sûr que ça fonctionnerait et je te fais confiance.

Le potionniste regarda son filleul, puis sa potion. Peut-être que Drago avait raison, peut-être pouvait-il la tester sur eux… Il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas nocive pour eux et leur en donner ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal.

Severus attrapa sa louche et remplit deux flacons qu'il posa sur le bord de sa paillasse. Il ne regarda pas ses deux élèves et nettoya son chaudron. A partir de là, il recommença une nouvelle recette, une nouvelle idée.

Drago prit les flacons et sortit avec Ron. Ils montèrent jusqu'au salon et s'assirent dans un canapé. Ils s'installèrent de façon à être face à face et le blond donna une potion à l'autre homme.

\- Tu penses que ça peut nous guérir ? demanda Ron en regardant la potion.

Ronald commençait à avoir mal à la tête et avait peur de retourner dans l'inconscience une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas alors que son meilleur ami était au plus mal.

\- Je pense que mon parrain est un des meilleurs, si ce n'est le meilleur, Maître des Potions. Cheers !

Ron et Drago trinquèrent et burent d'une traite leur flacon.

Ce furent de petites choses, au fil des heures, qui changèrent. Ron se rendit compte que son mal de tête diminuait et il ne sut pas à quel moment mais sa migraine disparut totalement. Ce fut également le fait de ne plus avoir mal partout. Puis cette sensation de fatigue commença à disparaître. Au final le rouquin ne remarqua tous ces petits détails que lorsque Drago lui fit remarquer qu'il ressentait la même chose.

\- Ca fonctionne ? s'exclama Ron en se redressant brusquement du fauteuil où il s'était mis.

\- Ca fonctionne !

Ron se leva aussitôt et sauta sur un Drago surpris. Ils échangèrent un baiser, un long et vrai baiser. Un de ceux qu'ils ne se donnaient jamais en dehors de leur chambre et qui menaient souvent à une partie de jambes en l'air juste après.

\- Attends, attends, fit Drago au bout d'un moment. Il faut prévenir Severus !

Ron acquiesça et se sépara à contrecoeur de l'autre homme.

###

La potion fonctionnait. C'est tout ce qu'avait retenu Severus du charabia que son filleul lui avait sorti. Il avait réussi à créer l'antidote. Alors pourquoi Harry ne se réveillait pas ? C'était la question qu'il se posait alors qu'il était à son chevet. Le potionniste avait arrêté les potions, les recherches et les expérimentations. Il fallait désormais attendre que Harry se réveille.

Ils avaient remarqué au moins qu'il n'avait plus de tremblements, ni de perte de magie. Sa fièvre était aussi partie. Il était juste encore inconscient.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Lucius entra. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Mon ami, il faut que tu manges.

Severus se tourna vers lui et grogna :

\- T'es toujours là toi ?

\- Oui. Je vais rester quelques jours. Je dois parler avec Drago de sa relation avec ce Weasley et des conséquences que cela va avoir.

\- Fous lui la paix Lucius. Ils sont biens, n'est-ce pas le principal ?

Lucius soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit, écrasant la jambe de Harry au passage.

\- Si. Je pense que si. Mais tu sais bien que la famille Weasley est considérée comme traître à son sang. On serait très mal vu si cette relation allait plus loin.

\- Lucius ?

\- Oui, mon ami ?

\- Enlève ce balai que tu coinces dans ton cul depuis vingt ans et laisse Drago faire ce qu'il veut.

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il ne connaissait pas de telles injures à Severus. Jamais encore, ce dernier ne lui avait parlé comme ceci.

\- Tu apprendras Lucius, que le sang n'est pas si important.

\- Mais tu t'entends parler ? s'offusqua Lucius.

\- Sors. Laisse moi tranquille. Dis aux autres que je mangerai plus tard.

Lucius se leva et sortit. Sans un dernier mot ou un dernier regard vers Severus. Ils n'étaient pas rares qu'ils se disputent au sujet du sang. Lucius, Sang-Pur et Severus, Sang-Mêlé, évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre là-dessus.

Le potionniste attrapa la main de Harry, la serra dans la sienne et s'endormit dans son fauteuil.

###

Ce fut une caresse sur sa joue, qui commença à le réveiller. Puis ce fut un baiser qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Devant son visage se trouvait celui de Harry, il était à califourchon sur ses jambes, ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Harry ?

Le jeune homme souriait juste. Il était heureux.

\- Tu es réveillé, remarqua le potionniste.

\- Je suis réveillé.

\- Tu… tout va bien ?

Le Gryffondor passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Severus passa une main dans le dos du jeune homme, tandis que l'autre glissa sous ses fesses. Puis d'un mouvement habile, il allongea Harry sur le lit et le surplomba. Il toucha son front, qui était frais puis passa sa main sur son torse où il sentit un coeur battre sous sa paume.

\- Tu es en vie.

\- Tu as réussi, chuchota Harry en caressant la joue de Severus et en le tutoyant pour la première fois.

Ce dernier se baissa et embrassa tendrement le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, les pupilles de Harry étaient totalement dilatées.

\- Severus, dit Harry d'une voix douce. Je crois que je t'aime.

Le potionniste ferma les yeux quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait répondre à une telle déclaration, puis décida d'être sincère :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour Harry.

\- Moi non plus… Ca te dit d'apprendre avec moi ?

Les lèvres de Severus retrouvèrent celles de Harry tandis qu'il tâtonnait dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette. D'un sort informulé, il ferma la porte et déshabilla Harry avec lenteur.

###

Quand Harry sortit de sa chambre, il eut le plaisir de voir Ron et Drago collés dans un canapé avec un Lucius à côté qui grognait à chaque fois que l'un d'eux touchait l'autre. Après un rapide bonjour, il alla dans la salle à manger. Il avait très faim et comptait bien se remplir le ventre. Rondouillard apporta quelques plats qu'il restait du dîner et Harry put manger tranquillement avec Severus à ses côtés.

Narcissa arriva, le sourire aux lèvres et se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil suggestif, pour faire comprendre à Severus qu'elle n'était pas dupe de ce qui se passait entre eux.

\- Tu n'as pas déjà mangé Narcissa ? grogna Severus qui voulait être tranquille avec Harry.

\- J'ai toujours un petit creux, tu le sais bien. Vous avez l'air d'avoir retrouvé la forme Harry !

Les prunelles émeraudes pétillaient et la douceur qu'elle lisait quand le Gryffondor regardait Severus lui indiqua qu'ils devaient s'être mis ensemble.

\- Je vais beaucoup mieux.

\- Mange pas trop vite Harry, fit Severus en voyant le jeune tout engloutir. Ton estomac n'est plus habitué.

Harry fit un geste de la main pour lui dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il mangea toute son assiette et s'excusa auprès d'eux. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en avait pas pris et même si Poppy faisait leur toilette lorsqu'ils étaient inconscient, Harry avait juste envie d'un bon bain.

Severus partit également mais, lui, rejoignit l'extérieur. Il alla directement à Poudlard pour donner des nouvelles à Minerva.

Harry passa la nuit à lire dans la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas sommeil et profitait du fait que sa magie ne faisait plus de ravage pour découvrir les livres.

Ce fut Lucius Malefoy qui le trouva le lendemain matin, dans un des fauteuils près des étagères, en train de piquer du nez.

\- Vous devriez aller dormir Monsieur Potter, fit-il en attrapant le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. "L'histoire des Veracrasses, Volume 1", lit-il à voix haute. Pas de la grande littérature.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça que je m'endormais.

Lucius ricanna et après un coup de baguette sur la couverture du livre, celui-ci alla se ranger seul dans les étagères.

\- Severus devrait revenir dans une heure ou deux. Il semblerait qu'il soit coincé à Poudlard parce que Horace Slughorn a, je cite, "décidé de foutre un bordel pas possible dans sa réserve".

Harry sourit et se leva. Il s'excusa auprès du Lord et rejoignit sa chambre. En s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, il remarqua sa baguette, qui l'attendait sagement. Avec un sourire, il l'attrapa et la caressa du bout de ses doigts.

Il pointa les courriers de Hermione, arrivés hier, qui se trouvaient sur le bureau, et les fit venir à lui d'un sort. Il tenta de les faire venir à lui d'un sort. Sort qui ne fonctionna pas.

Le sourire de Harry se fana aussi vite qu'il se rendit compte que sa baguette n'était qu'un bout de bois entre ses mains. Il tenta un autre sort de lévitation, il essaya même d'ouvrir la fenêtre, mais il devait se résoudre à admettre ce qu'il lui arrivait : il était incapable de faire de la magie, même la plus simple. Un cri lui monta dans la gorge qu'il réussit à taire au dernier moment.

Il lâcha sa baguette, comme si celle-ci lui brûlait les doigts désormais.

Il était un sorcier. Il était censé faire de la magie. Il était un sorcier.

Ce n'était pas sa baguette, ou alors il était dans un mauvais rêve, car il était un sorcier.

Quand il était gamin et se demandait ce qu'il faisait chez les Dursley, il avait cru à une erreur. Petunia était bien sa tante, mais il n'avait rien à faire là. Petit, il n'avait que son nom et prénom. Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'histoire. Puis Hagrid était arrivé et lui avait donné son identité. Il était un sorcier. On ne pouvait pas lui retirer sa magie.

Il était un sorcier. N'était-ce pas grâce à ça qu'il avait fait ses études à Poudlard et qu'il avait réussi à tuer Lord Voldemort ? Parce qu'il était un sorcier.

Harry n'était plus un sorcier.

En une seconde, il avait perdu son identité. Ces huits dernières années à faire de lui ce qu'il était venaient d'être jetées à la poubelle. Harry n'était plus un sorcier.

Le Gryffondor commença à paniquer et sortit de sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Tout le monde dormait. Tous sauf Lucius. Harry regarda la chambre de Ron, celle Drago, celle de Poppy et prit une décision. Il fonça dans la bibliothèque où le Lord était toujours là. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en voyant le jeune homme débarquer aussi brusquement.

\- Vous n'avez plus sommeil Monsieur Potter ?

\- Vous ne m'appréciez pas plus que ça ? demanda Harry sérieusement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Répondez-moi !

\- Non, Monsieur Potter. Je ne vous apprécie pas plus que ça.

\- Très bien… Alors j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez. Vous êtes la seule personne qui peut le faire je pense. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui s'en fiche de ce qu'il peut m'arriver et qui n'en serait pas blessé.

Lucius haussa clairement les sourcils, dans un signe d'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Qui vous dit que j'accepte de vous aider Monsieur Potter ? Et vous aider à quoi au juste ?

\- Je…

Harry regarda ses mains, celles qui étaient censées tenir sa baguette.

\- Je n'arrive plus à faire de magie. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe sans que personne ne le sache pour le moment.

Le visage de Lucius devint sérieux et en un quart de seconde il fut à côté de lui.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Aucun sort… Je veux savoir si c'est temporaire ou…

Ou si mon noyau magique est détruit. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à le dire à voix haute. Lucius demanda au jeune homme d'aller se changer, vu qu'il était en pyjama, de récupérer sa baguette et de le rejoindre dans l'entrée. Le Lord, de son côté, alla chercher sa cape.

Quand Lucius ouvrit la porte, Poppy venait de se lever.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? Harry ? Vous… attendez ! cria-t-elle en les voyant partir rapidement.

Lucius ferma la porte derrière lui, attrapa le bras de Harry et transplana. Quand Pomfresh ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait plus personne de l'autre côté.

###

Une semaine passa durant laquelle, ni Lucius, ni Harry, ne donnèrent de nouvelles. Poppy et Severus étaient très inquiets mais avaient dû retourner dans leur foyer respectif. Plus rien désormais ne les retenait dans la résidence secondaire des Malefoy. Minerva les avait alors rappelé pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient libres. Drago et Ron, inquiets également, logeaient désormais au manoir, auprès de Narcissa. Cette dernière ayant accepté leur relation. Le rouquin était aussi allé voir sa famille et avait eu le droit à un tel sermon que ses tympans résonnaient encore quelques semaines plus tard. Drago avait été un vrai soutien pour lui.

Toutes sortes de scénario avaient fleuri dans les esprits des deux plus jeunes. Harry était toujours malade et Lucius l'avait emmené en Egypte. Harry allait mourir et refusait de mourir auprès d'eux. Harry était bien guéri et ne voulait pas rester, il préférait prendre de la distance. Autant d'idées improbables et ni Severus, ni Poppy ne purent y croire.

Ils étaient tous là, à attendre leur retour et les explications qui allaient avec.

Ils ne se doutaient pas que quelque part en France, Lucius emmena Harry voir un spécialiste en espérant avoir des réponses.

Les deux hommes annoncèrent leur retour dans un courrier, en leur demandant leur présence dans le lieu où tous avaient séjourné pendant quelques mois. Quand Lucius entra dans sa maison, il remarqua que tout le monde était venu. Ron et Drago étaient assis dans le canapé, Poppy était dans un fauteuil et Severus regardait le jardin par la baie vitrée. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et alors il laissa entrer Harry.

Ce dernier tremblait. Il devait maintenant s'expliquer et espérait qu'ils comprendraient.

\- Harry ! s'écria Ron en se levant tout à coup en le voyant.

Le brun regarda Severus et ne supporta pas la colère qu'il y vit.

\- Bonjour, fit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

Ni Snape, ni Pomfresh, ni Drago ne répondirent. Ils voulaient des réponses. Comprendre pourquoi ils avaient dû s'inquiéter pendant tant de temps.

Harry s'avança et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en évitant leurs regards. Lucius s'installa à côté de lui, silencieux. Ce n'était pas à lui de parler.

\- Merlin, mais tu étais où ? s'énerva Drago en le foudroyant du regard.

Harry regarda un instant Lucius, prit une grande respiration et s'exclama :

\- J'étais en France.

\- En France ? fit Ron, étonné. Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ?

\- Lucius m'a emmené voir un spécialiste.

Severus serra les poings à l'entente du prénom du Lord dans la bouche de Harry. Ce dernier s'était décidément rapproché du blond.

\- Un spécialiste pour ? demanda Pomfresh.

\- Un spécialiste de la magie. Il étudie la magie et travaille dessus. Il est notamment le seul au monde à pouvoir détecter les problèmes avec le noyau magique.

Harry tremblait mais attrapa sa baguette qui se trouvait sa poche. Il la posa sur une table à côté de lui et la regarda.

\- Je n'aurais désormais plus besoin de ma baguette.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il savait ce qu'il se passait depuis quelques jours mais le dire à voix haute était insupportable.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? murmura Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus desserra ses poings et se rapprocha des canapés.

\- Le poison a détruit mon noyau magique. Je… J'ai besoin d'air, s'exclama d'un coup Harry en se dirigeant rapidement vers la baie vitrée.

Il l'ouvrit et sortit sous les regards stupéfaits des personnes présentes. Seul Lucius ne semblait pas plus touché que ça.

\- Harry est venu me voir le matin de notre départ, commença à raconter le Lord, comprenant que le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas en parler. Il semblait inquiet car il ne réussissait pas à faire de la magie. Il m'a demandé que je l'aide. On est allé en France, il a passé plusieurs examens pendant deux jours et finalement, le spécialiste nous a annoncé que Harry était désormais considéré comme un cracmol. On est resté un peu là-bas pour qu'il digère l'information, et on est revenu.

Pendant une semaine, Lucius s'était rapproché du jeune homme. Certes, au départ il l'appréciait à peine, mais il avait dû reconnaître que Harry n'était pas une personne mauvaise et pouvait être agréable quand il le voulait. Le Lord avait été présent quand le jeune homme s'était écroulé à l'annonce de sa situation. Il avait été celui qui l'avait amené jusqu'à l'hôtel. Celui qui l'avait écouté pleurer, en serrant les dents parce que cela l'énervait, mais il l'avait fait.

\- Un cracmol ? murmura Drago en regardant son père.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant d'être parti ? demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés.

\- Dès qu'il s'en est rendu compte, il est venu me voir. Harry ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez car il ne voulait pas avoir de personnes qui pouvaient s'inquiéter pour lui et rendre la situation plus angoissante. Lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle, il s'est effondré et il n'aurait pas supporté avoir une personne à côté de lui qui avait pitié.

Ron comprit le raisonnement de son ami. Depuis bien trop longtemps, Harry subissait les regards emplis de pitié des autres. Parce qu'il était orphelin, parce qu'on avait voulu le tuer et désormais, parce qu'il avait perdu des proches dans la bataille et avait dû tuer quelqu'un alors qu'il était tout juste majeur. Harry détestait cette soi-disant compassion.

Severus regarda l'homme qui était dehors et sans attendre plus, il sortit le rejoindre. Harry pleurait silencieusement. Le Potionniste ne pouvait même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Il arriva derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de lui. Harry se retourna aussitôt et attrapa le vêtement de Severus.

\- Je ne voulais pas partir sans te prévenir. Mais il fallait que je sache. Il fallait que j'affronte ça seul.

Severus leva une main et sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Je comprends.

Le Gryffondor posa son front sur le torse de Severus et laissa sa peine éclater. Ce furent de longs sanglots. Les derniers que Harry accordait à la mort de son noyau magique.

###

Plus jamais Harry ne pleura la perte de sa magie. Il était extrêmement rare qu'il se mette à pleurer et refusait que son statut de cracmol le fasse.

Après l'avoir appris aux autres. Il resta au manoir Malefoy durant trois semaines, refusant de voir une autre personne que Severus. Après cela, il l'annonça à Hermione et à la famille Weasley. Tous s'effondrèrent à l'annonce, tandis que de son côté, pas une larme ne coula sur ses joues. Minerva l'apprit par le Maître des Potions qui donna sa démission en même temps.

Harry emménagea officiellement à Square Grimmaurd et proposa à Severus de vivre avec lui. Ils ne se promettaient pas une vie longue et heureuse ensemble mais de faire un bout de chemin tous les deux. Aussi long qu'ils le voudraient et peut-être que oui, ils vivraient longtemps ensemble. Seul le temps le dirait.

Alors Severus accepta et installa un laboratoire dans la maison de son ancien ennemi. Il décida qu'il allait créer des potions et en vendre. De plus Minerva l'avait engagé comme fournisseur officiel de potions pour Poudlard. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait jamais mieux que celles de Snape. Cela permettait donc à ce dernier d'avoir une rentrée d'argent régulière et de ne plus enseigner.

Harry, de son côté, décida de rénover toute la maison. Il donna un vrai coup de jeune à la bâtisse, le tout de ses propres mains. Kreattur avait bien tenté de l'aider, mais le Gryffondor avait refusé à chaque fois. Cela l'étonnait parfois que l'elfe accepte encore de répondre à ses ordres, lui qui avait tant insulté dans le passé.

Au final, il commença de nouvelles études, mais chez les moldus cette fois-ci et pour devenir architecte. Il en avait pour plusieurs années, mais il avait du temps. Il n'avait désormais plus de mage noir à fuir, et plus de poison qui pouvait le tuer. Il revoyait parfois ses amis, et avec les mois, voire les années, ils s'habituèrent à se comporter en moldu avec lui.

Severus, aux côtés de Harry, s'habitua aussi à ne plus voir de magie et décida que sa baguette restait dans son laboratoire. Quand il était ailleurs dans la maison, il se mettait en mode "moldu". Harry ne lui dit rien, mais fut touché quand il le remarqua.

Leur relation était somme toute normale. Des disputes de temps en temps, des moments de tendresse volés. Harry prenait l'habitude de ranger le journal de Severus quand celui-ci le laissait sur la table à manger le matin et chaque soir était un rituel pour le Potionniste : retirer les lunettes du jeune homme endormi, lui retirer son livre des mains et poser les deux sur la table de chevet. Alors il lui suffisait de s'allonger et Harry venait se coller à lui.

La pointe du glas.

Elle avait certe retiré la magie de Harry, mais c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait trouvé Severus et que leur relation dura pendant longtemps… très longtemps.

FIN

* * *

 _J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous aura plu. J'avais la trame depuis longtemps et certaines choses sont basées sur du vécu ou du vu. Pardonnez moi peut-être certaines maladresse mais j'espère avoir réussi à rendre cette histoire la plus crédible que possible._

 _Merci à vous tous qui me suivez et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires !_

 _AudeSnape_


End file.
